The Journey
by PatriciaS
Summary: Ben's been kidnapped in Seattle. This is his journey home to Meg. Titi from England Thanks for review, glad you enjoyed it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey **

**by PatriciaS **

Sunset Beach and all the characters etc. belongs to Aaron Spelling and scriptwriters etc. No profit is made out of this piece of fiction.

_Ratings - it's based on the Soap Opera so expect the lot. _

_Omissions and errors keep ducking, changes and extra characters are mine, written 2000 when the idea drove me daft till it wrote it. Feedback is welcome._

_The story takes place after Ben went to Seattle and it is now just after Thanksgiving Day. Everything that had happened to Ben, Meg and family in Sunset Beach took place. The Gabi - Antonio - Ricardo triangle is different. Antonio and Gabi slept together but Ricardo did not have a stroke and did not chase after Antonio and Gabi but did cause them some trouble._

_Starts off in the basement in Seattle_

**Chapter 1**

Lying on the floor trying to find a more comfortable position to ease his aches and pains from the beating Ben wondered again what had happened about the paintings and things he'd found out.Perhaps he'd failed and no one knew about them or they had given Ricardo a plausible answer when he questioned them. He remembered the shock of seeing the paintings in the window... no, he couldn't go there and turned his mind away from what it could mean... and tried to calm his thoughts as the familiar feeling of panic began to rise.

He had no idea of how long he'd been here … only it was a long time … possibly months rather than weeks. No idea of day or night as a dim light was left on all the time and they never allowed him to speak to them. And now they were giving him sandwiches and water infrequently with less food each time - foretelling the inevitable outcome.

He knew he was getting weaker and even without the beating he could not escape. As usual they had chained his wrists together onto a chain around his waist and then to the wall, so he had to sit or lie awkwardly on the floor. And his ankles were chained so he could just about stagger to the bathroom when they released him from the one on the wall. Now they had gagged him as punishment, after the police raided next door and he had tried to attract their attention even though he had known it was futile.

His body tensed as he heard the door open, and he quickly made sure the photo he had of Meg was hidden in his shirt pocket, before they came down the steps. He could not stop the tremor of fear or the thought ... were they going to kill him now? He knew it would happen soon … his brother had told him so the last time he had phoned and they always came together when they were going to move him.

The well built one spoke quietly but clearly it was a voice that carried command. You knew that any threat made would be carried out. "There's a phone call for you. You just have to listen. Any trouble and Jake will get angry again and you don't want that. So, let him undo the chains and follow him. I'll be behind you just to make sure."

After leaning forward so the chain to the wall could be released but not the one round his waist Ben tried to get up but failed. Not waiting for a second try they dragged him up the stairs into a room laid out with dining table and chairs. It faced onto the enclosed back garden, so there was no hope of anyone seeing them. Ben noticed the phone on the table with a lead attaching it to a recording machine. He was put in a chair by the phone and the well built man, whose name he didn't know but had nicknamed Tubs, picked up the receiver and spoke into it.

The man told whoever was listening sharply that they were ready and that he would have to put the call on loudspeaker as he was not going to release Ben's hands so they could talk privately. Then the man pressed the buttons on both machines and stood waiting but watched Ben in anticipation.

Ben felt a cold tremor go through him as Maria's voice came over clearly. "Hi Ben darling I hope they are treating you well." Her laughter was light and playful and full of success. "Oops! I forgot you can't speak... never mind I just thought I would give you this farewell message and clear up a few things. I know Derek has been keeping you up to date with his fun and games. The papers are through without a hitch so I'll not have to play the merry widow over your body. But I want you to know my side of things so you see the whole picture." She stopped as if gathering her thoughts in truth she smiled what she'd just said.

In the room in Franklin Street they silently waited... Ben not really wanting to have his fears confirmed, that she had been with Derek willingly then and now. The others were hoping for something they could use in future … blackmail was a powerful tool.

Maria's voice broke into their thoughts. "You know the first time we met, at Annie's? Well, I knew I could use it as a way out. You were looking for love and a family to belong to, somewhere you could settle down. It was so easy to pretend... to show everyone how in love I was with you, I knew you would continue to be successful, make the money I wanted and then after a while I could have freedom...Have it all to myself."

She paused, and then her voice became more serious as though she wanted him to know it had never been an accident. "Annie helped by telling me all about you and then was so willing to step aside to let our true love blossom and then without knowing provided the alibis I needed later. You know when you funded the gallery and were so supportive when it failed."

There was a pause then a giggle. ... he waited, realising she never really loved him, and how he had been used …. Then her voice broke into his thoughts. "I sold all the things and the gallery at a profit, and the money you gave me all went into an account for later if things went wrong. You were always so kind and trusting with money, not asking too many hard questions and accepting my answers.

It was around the time I started calling you English more frequently. I know you didn't like it but you cared so much for me you would tolerate it. It was so easy to talk to Annie about my times with him and she would think I was talking about you. I knew she would never say anything to anybody, as I was her only friend. I met him on one of my evenings out with her, you know the sleepovers … you were working a way from home so I knew it wasn't you, he intrigued me."

Ben's heart missed a beat not needing the name of 'him' to know who 'he' was as she carried on.

"It was in a bar. Annie had gone to the ladies and I turned and bumped into him. He knew who I was and told me to lose Annie. Well that was easy! She had her eyes on someone across the room, so when she came back I told her to enjoy herself and I would go to my room and see her in the morning. Derek and I got to know each other well that night, I knew I had to have him and I enjoyed the danger of it during all that time."

She heard him groan and laughed with enjoyment then carried on in a tantalising gentle voice. "Well you did have all of me for a while my love; I was wondering how long I should give it. Your fortune was getting larger."

She sighed and went back to her normal voice "When we decided it was time to move, we had it all planned. Those headaches you had, me with my loving care … I knew what was causing them. The messages he left you added to your confusion, the arguments people heard were between him and me, and of course dear brother Ricardo, ready to be the protective brother already half set against you by my hints... the scene was set. Then, that night, even the elements played into our hands."

She was really enjoying herself, so her voice rose in anticipation and remembering what had happened and how she felt. "We knew that when you saw us in the studio in bed together you would run, and where... well you thought he had killed himself after your mother's death and you were partly to blame for his death so you had no reason think he was still around. Mind you, if you had come earlier, you would have caught us in the middle of a very pleasurable time."

She paused slightly "On the boat you weren't paying full attention to me because of the storm, so it was easy to jump when the time was right. I knew you would try and rescue me. In the water I slipped my hand through your fingers, always making sure you were further away from the boat and then, when you could not get back, I left you for the final time."

Her voice wavered slightly. "The only thing that went wrong that night was that the small boat came and rescued you before you went down for the third time. It was close, I grant you that. He pulled you in and radioed for help. He was right - he did see a small boat in the distance that was Derek picking me up. Ricardo refused to believe him and the boatman did say he was not too sure what he saw, he was busy trying to help you. We went back to the house. I had things packed just in case I had to disappear... you remember the clear-out I had of my favourite clothes a few days earlier, I took those with me and then Derek cut himself, and we wrecked the studio."

"We stayed out of sight and watched over the next few days while you hunted for me and came to terms with what you thought I had done. It was very touching, the loyalty, even more when you collapsed on the beach. Did you feel me then because I was there watching you till Bette found you?" She paused as if waiting for an answer but knew she would not get one she just wanted it to sink in the carried on gently. "If you had died then I would have come back as the grieving widow but you survived, sort of living death I suppose. We moved to our second plan and kept watch on you over the years."

She said in a sad gently voice as though she was thinking out loud "You see I can't have children and Tess was pregnant with Derek's child." In a happier voice "Oh yes we make a great foursome - Me, Tess, Benjy and Derek. So when the account ran out we came back."

She ignored his stifled groan; he could feel a sadness welling up in him, for the child he had loved and thought was his. He felt as if she was in the room with him and no one else existed as she carried on. "Tess let me adopt Benjy at birth so he is mine and we agreed that she would have another later, we both love him and Derek so it will work out well. He will be well loved and you have provided well for him."

She gave a short pause collecting her thoughts, checking through things. "You know most of it from then on... Derek managed to make his way back to Tess after your fight at the cabin. The ledge he landed on crumbled soon after he crawled off it onto another path, so everyone thought he had gone straight down. He was not too badly hurt. I really did lose my memory after the car accident. I was coming back to see why Derek had not contacted us and to finish to the job we had started. I got my memory back at your wedding reception, that was a good touch by Annie and Tim I could not have done better myself, and that started the way back to now."

Her tone changed as if she was clarifying things in her mind. "It was not easy... things got in the way...and you always went back to Meg ... I do know you love her so deeply that if anything did happened to her you would not survive,... what would they call it... died of a broken heart? She is your rock isn't she? She would survive because of her family ties are so strong, but you only have her. So I think this will be the best way."

She paused and sighed remembering how she felt as she admitted. "I realised that I would have to use Benjy, I was missing him anyway. It's just as well you did not check about the trip that night to get the divorce - you would have found it was full, and Tess played her part beautifully. It was all planned, every turn you made away from me and towards Meg was punished, you know those false memories I had, and you were so forgiving, always trying to do the right thing.

You were being were isolated away from your friends till you would go and check things out and when you returned no one would notice the difference, or if they did, just blame it on the decision you had finally made. If needed I would become the merry widow and then move away after a reasonable time."

She gasped in anticipation "But I'm missing the best part!... When I finally had you make love to me. … Oh!.. I know it was not me you wanted but I did so want you one more time before you were to die." Her voice was full of "passion" almost like a cat licking the cream and enjoying every mouthful.

Ben wanted to hide, not to hear what was coming, he felt as he was going to break... He shifted in his seat and Jake pushed him hard to make sure he stayed.

She carried on "Remember the day you went to LA and you took me to the airport to go to visit old haunts to get my memory back. But I decided to return home, after worrying about Tess and Benjy.

Well, Tess saw Meg in the park watching us leave, and arranged things with Tim so that at the Casita it would look as if you had taken me there for a romantic date. She set Meg up to go there thinking I had been with you. You came back from LA tired and walked in on our scene with Benjy and when Tess turned and defended Meg that confused you... I think that was a good touch... then I encouraged you to find Meg.

We knew she would turn to Casey. Earlier Tim had set things up to split Sara and Casey, so we knew he would be hurting, and it worked. I didn't know then you had seen them kissing under the pier and heard her say that she never wanted to hear your name again. That was the icing on the cake. Tess told me you were at the Deep in a bad way so I came, the dutiful wife.." she laughed... "You were sinking, going in even deeper than when I "died" and I kept on pressing reminding you of our love. Each time you tried to push me away I came back, I thought I pushed a bit too hard when you tried to throw me out but no, I managed to turn that around till you didn't know what you were doing... clinging on... Oh I wanted you!! ... then you made love to me that was bliss!!"

She stopped as she heard his stifled cry. It was really a scream from the heart he thought was breaking from the pain he felt then, the hurt he had caused Meg, the way he had been used, the guilt he had felt from that night and for every thing that had happened to him and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Surf Central Meg was dreaming about her thanksgiving holiday with Ben last year. They were dancing in their room totally in love, completely together knowing that they would survive if they kept together, she could feel him in her arms and smell the roses. Suddenly she felt a wave of great sadness and pain come through the dream, she wanted to cry out but she didn't know why. She just knew that something had been lost. She started to cry but didn't wake up instead went on dreaming about their love and the days they spent there.

Back in Seattle Jake yelled "Maria!" at the phone as Ben had fallen from the chair landing hard on his shoulder and was not listen to her.

She stopped and waited.

Jake hit Ben sharply across the face to bring him back. Ben could hardly breathe from the pain he felt physical, mental, and tears ran down his face.

Tubs spoke quietly to Maria "I don't think he's going to take much more of this tonight, perhaps you should leave it for now."

Maria came back sharply. "No it's tonight or never, that's the point - I'll try and keep it brief."

Tubs looked at Ben and told her "Yes he's back with us"

Maria carried on talking quicker "The kidnapping was Tess's idea because you still kept turning back to Meg. You were meant to be the victim there, Benjy would have been released, you taken and Derek return but it didn't work out. Casey had to come and help you, but it helped to unsettle you and Meg. Thanks for saving Benjy in that explosion for us my love. Derek was very cross with Jake about that."

She giggled and then became soft even loving. "So we come to today. It's really just to say goodbye and thank you for everything... you know I will remember you. I know where they will bury you... at Dana's point. I thought it fitting not too far for us to visit you ... possibly put your favourite white roses there ...strange that, the same as Megs ..."

Her voice became more matter-of-fact. "You'll know all about it. Derek wants you awake at the end. You might even meet his latest victim as you pass over. You'll be pleased to know that Meg will not be able to turn to Tim for help. He found about the foursome and had to be disposed of. He has a monument all to himself, well it's to the Lifeguards really - but I'm sure they don't mind sharing it. We have told everyone we'll be on holiday soon, we will just decide not to return and gradually sell everything, after all, Derek will want his name back. So I'll say farewell my love."

She paused then spoke quickly and sharply "Derek wants a private word with Jake so, if you will put him to sleep."

Ben was stunned really beyond thought and didn't hear her last remark or see Tubs move, only felt the blow that thankfully blotted out his chaotic thoughts.

As he lay unconscious Derek's voice came over the speaker. "I hope you didn't hit him too hard. I want you to get to Dana's point around two o'clock on Thursday morning, you should miss all the loving couples, the police sometimes drive by and clear the area - so be careful. You have the map I sent you, the spot is marked but make sure you take the third pathway on the left and then pass the danger signs, it is safe at the moment. There has been a landslide and large cracks have opened up so you can use one as his grave. The earth should fall on top of him as he goes down but take a shovel just in case it needs some help."

He laughed clearly enjoying the picture of what he wanted to happen "I always promised him a painful death so make sure he's alive before he goes in. The rest of the money is in the airport luggage compartment. I will send you the keys, after I have visited my poor departed brother on Saturday. Make sure he is dressed for the part and don't bother to shave him, if he is found at some point he will not be so easily identified. Any questions?"

Jake piped up "If we're moving tomorrow, do you want him fed? He only had a sandwich and a drink earlier today."

Derek replied "No, don't waste the food, drink maybe but nothing else. Oh make sure his hands are chained tight behind his back and he is unable to move in the trunk of the car as he will try to escape if he can. You might just as well blindfold him as well; they do that to calm animals don't they?"

Tubs with disbelief in his voice said "You really think he is strong enough to beat us? He's been losing strength rapidly and he could not walk just now."

Derek replied sharply "There is such a thing as fate you know, and with him you don't know what will happen. Remember I don't want to hear from you again and don't think about double cross, I've enough on both of you to put you in the chair."

Derek put the phone down and turned to Maria with a smile "Well my love shall we celebrate our success I'll tell Tess about it later." She laughed and said gently feeling his body next to hers. "I'm glad you chose me first. Don't get caught by Benjy, remember the near miss you had a few days ago."

He nodded remembering it well he'd been with Tess, and Benjy had been about to enter Tess's room but luckily Maria had heard a noise and stopped him just in time, then kissed her and laughing they went upstairs into the bedroom.

At Surf Central Sara and Casey came in joking after having a good evening out. They had cleared the air between them and everything had been sorted. Meg stirred at the noise, came out of her dream, sat up and looked around. Sara noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and the large white teddy bear's face looked a bit soggy and said quickly "I'll grab a cup of tea for everyone if you'll put the things out back, Casey." hoping to give Meg a bit of time to recover from what had disturbed her.

They were back in about five minutes with cups of tea and many questions. Sara wanted to know what was wrong and where the bear had come from. She looked at the crumpled label attached to its paw saying "It you ever need a bear hug, I'm here."

Meg unsteadily at first told her that Benjy had met her on the beach earlier that evening and had told her that now she was no longer with Daddy she should have it back, and thanked her for letting him have it. Ben had given it to her when they took Benjy to find a kitten because he knew he could not always be there for her in person, but that she would know that he was there in thought. But Benjy had assumed it was for him and she let him look after it for her as a way of trying to connect with him.

When she had got home she had only meant to sit down for a while, but had slept and then told them about the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed the dream she had of Ben and her dancing. Sara told her gently that perhaps the pain and sadness coming over the good times meant she was finally accepting it was over with Ben, he had his family. Meg thoughtful drank the tea.

Casey knew that she was not over Ben even if she did put on a brave face to everyone else. He remembered her pained expression when Hank had had another go about Ben and how good it was to have him away from Meg. And because the blessing of the family tomorrow it would finally put an end to the matter and they could all get on with their lives. Casey knew it didn't help that Benjy was over the Shock Wave a lot of the time and at least Ben kept clear most of the time, but no doubt he would be there tomorrow and that would mean trouble.

Finishing her tea Meg asked them about their evening and shouldn't Sara get back home before midnight. Sara and Casey laughed and told her that if it was alright with her Sara was back in Gabi's old room as of tonight. She was so pleased for them she hugged and kissed them then the sister discussed what their parents reaction would be, knowing that Joan would be alright, and laughing at the thought of Hank on the warpath. Casey was not too sure about that, but the girls assured him it would be alright - after all he was in Hanks good books and there was two of them to protect him. Meg felt it was a good time to leave them, so she and teddy went to bed.

In Seattle Ben lay in the darkness gradually realising that he had been blindfolded and his arms were behind his back so he could not move them. He tried to move his legs, they were secured tightly together. As he did so a hand grabbed his wrist and rolled his sleeve up and he heard Tubs voice "Well Ben its best this way, you will wake up sometime on the drive down but it will be no use trying anything. No one will hear you."

With that Ben felt a prick in his arm and felt the sudden flash of blind panic... _if he was asleep he would have no chance to escape..._drowsiness swept over him.

They picked him up and put him on a blanket in the trunk of the car. Air holes had been put in the sides of the trunk, they looked like bullet holes and there were also slots in the back of the car.

As Jake went to get the tapes and things for the journey, the one that Ben had nicknamed Tubs watched over Ben and put the photo he had found in Ben's old shirt pocket into the clean one. He thought it was only right that Ben should die with it; he had kept all this time. He knew if Jake had found it he would have destroyed it because he hated Ben for turning the gun on him. He wondered about his options, the people he had killed were in fights, this was to be a cold killing, well he would not be there at the end, but he knew there could be no trade off with the law. He had the tape with him and would use it if Derek turned nasty.

He still wondered what had happened to Ben in the quarter of an hour he had missed him in Seattle before he managed to find him again. He had called Derek, and then cornered Ben in a quiet alleyway and then approached him together. He still found it strange the effect Derek had on Ben. As Derek got closer so Ben seemed to get a pain in the head, which grew until he was incapable of doing anything, and eventually collapsing. So the job was easy. When they got him back here Derek gave Ben a drug to get all the information he needed to fool everyone in Sunset Beach but he did not ask anything about what he had done in Seattle other than the time in his hotel room.

He also remembered how angry Derek had become at Ben's answers regarding the password he had to use to get into his accounts. He hadn't managed to get it the first time he had kidnapped Ben, which had made him cross. This time Ben had no choice but to answer, no matter how hard he tried not to, the password was "Derek". Derek went up the wall; when he calmed down he'd asked "why?" Ben told him "That he (Derek) would never think of it and no-one knew Derek existed." That made Derek really mad and in the end it had taken both of them to pull Derek off Ben. It took Ben several days to get over that beating.

No! He did not think it was a good idea to change his mind after all, as then Maria would be after him as well to contend with.

Jake came back and got in the car. Tubs closed the lid of the trunk and hoped Ben was having pleasant dreams. In fact Ben was not dreaming at all, he was so deeply asleep he knew nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meg woke to a restless feeling, that something was not right. Well, she knew that feeling - it had been with her for along time. No, this was a feeling of something coming closer and the sadness was still there. Perhaps Sara had been right; she was beginning to accept Ben would not be with her. At least he was with his family, and that would have to be enough for her.

As she found her clothes she made up her mind to make a determined effort to get on with things. She had that difficult buyer to deal with at the shop... that nearly made her go back to bed again... Sort out the new stock with Sara and ring Tyus about the work he wanted her to do at the Medical Centre Free Hospital wing. It was on the edge of town and used by the poorer people in the area. It had been started about five years ago, funded by donations and people giving their free time. Yes that would be her new challenge.

At Ocean Drive Benjy was complaining that Daddy never told him the story in which he pretended to be the different characters. Derek was getting fed up with this as Benjy had been on and on about over the last few days. He could not pick up the same story as it was Ben who told it and Ben was always better at that kind of thing than he was. It irritated him that Benjy should do it now, just when he was getting rid of Ben once and for all. In the end he got cross and told Benjy he could not remember it so he would just had to accept something different.

Benjy went off in a huff and complained to Maria about it, she wrapped her arms around him and told him to get ready for school and that they would collect him for lunch time Mass. He brightened up at that. They had been doing families at school and he had told his class about today and that he had been allowed the afternoon off.

The phone rang and Derek answered it. He looked thoughtful, a bit cross and then spoke his voice sounding concerned. "I am sorry about that and of course we couldn't go ahead. It's alright Antonio I understand, we will put if off till tomorrow evening." He put the phone down knowing he really wanted it done today - everything was signed and Charles was going to deliver all the papers to do with Benjy and Maria so secure his fortune. And now this and a niggling little thought that something always got in the way started to push through.

Maria waited impatiently knowing something was up.

He looked at her and explained. "Sister Theresa died early this morning, the nuns at the Mission will be saying a special Mass for her and Antonio does not think it right that we should have our celebration today, so I'll ring everyone and tell them it will be tomorrow teatime."

Benjy piped up "Does that mean I will have to go to school all day?"

Maria nodded and consoled him; he could have his friends with him tomorrow, and helped him on his way giving him a note for the teacher. He was being picked up by his friend's mum today. Derek called after him that they would play a ball game after school on the beach.

Derek sighed thinking to himself 'No doubt I will have to face AJ at that meeting. I was really hoping to get out of it.' The last one had been a bit difficult. He was finding that there were a few things his brother had not told him and they had nearly caught him out. He turned to Maria and told her he was going to see AJ after he had called in at the Deep and the Java Webb. At least everything was running smoothly there he thought.

Maria decided she ought to see her mother but she was wary of doing so in case the cards decided to reveal her secrets. So far the cards had been muddled, some hints but nothing clear and after the brush Derek had with Carmen they kept their visits short. It was easy if they had Benjy with them as he seemed to have most of the attention.

Tess was going shopping. Maria noticed that she avoided the monument and seemed a bit quieter since Tim's death. She hoped that Tess would not prove to be a problem now. She would hate to lose her.

As she looked in the draws in the bedroom she came across the pearls that Ben had given Meg. She knew that Derek had given them back to her and she had sent them back. She grinned wondering if she should go round there again. She wanted Meg unsettled as she had been round about Ben/Derek again and knowing Derek's games told him to lay off as she was getting suspicious something was wrong. No, better to tell her that she was thinking of opening a gallery at the other end of the walkway. But she needed a reason to be there, not just walk in cold because dear old Sara was getting protective over her sister.

What about a question about Tim, after all they were still looking. No, she was not close enough for that. She had not heard much about it from Ricardo, as he was still sorting things out with Gabi. After the huge argument with Antonio he had finally accepted that there was nothing between the two of them it had been the extreme situation that had caused it to happen. Then he asked Gabi to stay with him and then Tim disappeared so perhaps she would take the pearls just in case.

Luckily Carmen was waiting for a client when Maria called, so she was only giving her half her attention. She had read the cards and they still said that Maria was with her soul mate but there was a shadow over the reading, it would clear soon but no indication whether it would be good or bad - only that the choices that had been made in the last few days would decide the fates. Maria was happy with that and explained that the Mass would be tomorrow and went on her way.

At Liberty Corp. Derek had had an argument with AJ which had been interrupted when AJ had been called away on an urgent matter. Now he had to work fast before anybody realised that he was not coping or the fact he'd not written the first report Ben had and he'd written the second that contradicted it. He managed to right the situation, but his assistant kept pressing him about a man who kept on trying to reach him about a contract he had agreed last year in Santa Barbara. He knew nothing about it and told her he would deal with it later as she went a way he thought he heard her mutter to herself that that was typical these days.

In the quiet Derek thought to himself about the information he had got from Ben. He never mentioned anything about Santa Barbara; but then again he had not known the right questions to ask to get all the information and all the information would have been too much anyway it was the most important bits to do with life now he'd needed. He reassured himself that it would be alright it could not have been that important but he started to feel that little bit vulnerable, he gave himself a shake and thought "soon it will really all be mine and would not matter."

Meg had managed to deal with the buyer, getting the orders to be delivered on a different day it had all been so simple. She then helped Sara sort out the stock, mess but interesting and left Emily in charge while they had a break at the Shock Wave for lunch. That was a mistake, her mum was alright but her dad was still fretting about Tim. Then Maria came in asking about Tim and told them as she left about the gallery she was opening then as she left casually handed her the pearls saying that Ben insisted she gave them to her. That of course started her dad off into a rant and she and Sara left as soon as they could. The rest of the afternoon went quite well and Casey came in after his shift to walk them back to Surf Central.

As they walked along the beach they saw a group of kids and adults playing ball and Meg realised that Ben and Benjy were amongst them. She felt pleased for them and realised that her unease could not be for them, and yet it looked wrong. She tried to place what it was and heard Tyus greet them and remembered about the meeting they should have fixed.

He told her that he would be free at the beginning of his early shift at 6.30 if that was not too early for her and he was pleased that Ben was getting over his unease of crowd games. She was puzzled, so he told her that Ben had been worried that he would pass on his fear of that type of game to Benjy as it was one way that Derek would get at him in school. She shivered at the thought of it, and realised that was why it looked wrong when she saw Ben amongst the others. As Tyus left, Sara teased her about the early morning start and Meg threatened to wake her as well, which shut her up.

At the Inn in Santa Barbara that morning they were discussing the arrangements that Ben had made last year at Thanksgiving. As it seemed impossible to get him on the phone, the owner decided that it would be a good idea to visit Ben at Sunset Beach tomorrow. He wanted to see the other businesses Ben had, and he might even track him down as he considered him a friend.

In Seattle, Mr Peters was getting very cross as he could not find the address of his client. Mind, nothing was easy to find after his accident and then the explosion left everything in a mess. He had only just found the paintings, again. Two small water colours, one of Sunset Beach showing the beach and buildings decked out for carnival in special colours, the other of a country cottage with white roses around the door and a beautiful lady dressed in red. The paintings were signed with initials and a date on the back. He lifted some other boxes and found the papers to go with them. These gave the background history of the pictures, who the artist was, the type of paper and where they were made.

Also there was the report from the hospital about the birth certificates - that had been difficult but he had tried all the permutations of given names and surnames and eventually come up with a mum, adoptive mum and father. He put this in a separate envelope and into box they came in, which had a white dress and odd and ends as well as a strip of negatives which he had found caught in the bottom of the box. He had prints taken off the negatives and put them with in another envelope with the rest.

He remembered his client had come in a rush, obviously shaken about something, given him the list of names and dates regarding a child's birth, paintings and had asked him to sort it out. He said he would contact him later by phone. As he had left a large amount of money, he carried out the work and had waited for the phone call. None came and days passed, he had no address to go back to and only a first name. Then he was involved with a violent case and in trying to escape had an accident the complications that had caused delayed sorting the office out after the explosion next door and waiting for repairs to be done so that it was safe to get back in.

Looking at the wrapping paper again he found a faintly scrawled message to a detective Ricardo Torres, Sunset Beach, and the words "Find the truth, Ben". His brother-in-law and family were visiting Sunset Beach for a week's holiday tomorrow. Perhaps he could get his brother-in-law to deliver it personally to this Detective and get him to find out who this Ben was; telling him it had been over two months since the visit. Hoping that would work he wrote a note of explanation and packed everything together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a jolt, a noise of metal grinding together, Ben prayed that it was bad enough for the trunk to open or the car to be searched by the police or someone, anything would be better than it had been. His shoulder throbbed from the fall and he had pains all over from cramp and lack of food and water. He listened hoping that he would be found knowing he could only wait he had no way of attracting attention.

Tubs sat watching the policeman coming towards him hoping that Jake would calm down. He turn and told Jake to shut up it was not his fault that the fool behind had not stopped quickly enough, and that some other idiot had done the same thing a few cars a head, only had been going faster so the police etc were there.

Then he got out to look at the damage and gave the policeman his driving licence. The other driver, thankfully looked a quiet type, and he just hoped he would not be told to check the trunk.

The policemen took the details of both drivers and checked them over the radio, they both came backclear, looked at the damaged which was not very much and told them exchange details and then to get on, he wanted to finish his sift.

Ben shivered as he felt the driver's door close, the engine start and the muffled sounds of the music they played start up again. Flashes of panic threatened to overwhelm him as his mind drifted back through everything that had happened. Then gradually he calmed as he felt her presence beside him, hearing her voice as he remembered the many times they shared their love...

Derek was enjoying the thoughts of success; he was going to have it all. Benjy seemed to be on best form. The only question mark was Tess but he knew she would come round and get over Tim - the money he had paid her would help. Charles had given him all the documents now so no-one could take anything away from him now.

He remembered how jumpy he felt when AJ had told him he was flying to Seattle that afternoon and would not be back till tomorrow. His first thought was he had been found out, but then it became clear that AJ was seeing some business people who were there for a Conference. At least it would be a quiet day and then the acceptance by everyone that was good. He knew he would have to stop teasing Meg or Maria would get upset again. Some things do have to come to an end, he supposed and soon they would leave.

The car swayed erratically and came to an abrupt stop. Ben woke with the jolt, his hopes and fears raised, and waited.

In the car they were arguing. It had been a long trip, things had not gone as planned - the accident, tension every time they stopped for meals, getting lost and now, just few more miles, and they were stuck sat at the side of the road. At least it was dark but it seemed that everyone was out taking a night drive. The tyre had a puncture and, of course, the spare tyre and equipment were in the bottom of the trunk.

They could not decide who was going to do what and whose fault it all was. Jake had been drinking, so was in a very touchy mood. Tubs knew Jake should be kept away from Ben, but he could not do both jobs. He would just have to hope that he could do the job quickly.

Eventually the break came. They both dashed out opened the trunk and pulled Ben out and got the equipment. Jake took the opportunity to give Ben a quick prod as he dropped him heavily on his side on the ground out of sight of an on-coming car. For a moment they thought it was slowing down but, no, it was safe it went on by. Ben could not do anything, even without Jake's rough handling. They managed to change the wheel and after a short wait dragged Ben back into the trunk with an extra prod Jake told Ben that the next stop would be his last.

Despair and pain washed over Ben as the motion of the car told him that his brother and Maria really would win. His thoughts raced through everything again that had happened...with waves of blind panic... he fought against it. He clung to the thought of Meg and his mind drifted to the Casita, where they had found their love again. He pictured them holding the love bowl and heard the words he had spoken to her, "_Now there is no rain, for one is shelter to the other. Now there is no night for one is light to the other. Now there is no loneliness , now and for ever...". _ They seemed to echo, wrapping around him - he could feel her presences beside him getting stronger, as he remembered it.

Then everything drifted, he no longer felt the movement of the car. It was as if he was actually there, in the hotel room at Thanksgiving, the sound of the music when they danced together, the perfume of the roses. Feeling her body next to him, her touch, their connection was so strong. The happiness they both felt, when they danced and later when they made love...

Suddenly it was broken as he was yanked from the trunk, the pain racing through him as he was dragged forward. His mind was racing, he could faintly hear Derek's voice in the back ground, he knew this was it. He heard Tubs speaking in his ear telling him to say his prays and Jake hitting him hard in the ribs as he was pushed down... _in his mind he_ _called her name with all his heart and soul._ He was falling, he hit bottom, pain shot through his body, the wet earth landing on him then nothing...

Meg woke up screaming out Ben's name. It echoed through Surf Central waking Casey and Sara who came running. Meg was sat up in bed trying to get her bearings. She looked at them as they entered not realising she was crying and gasped out "I tried to catch him! I tried to catch him!" She looked dazed and tried to get her thoughts together so she could explain what she had said. They sat on the end of the bed Sara handed her a robe to wrap up in as she was shivering.

Meg started slowly "I was there in the hotel room dancing with him...making love to him...our thanksgiving holiday... I could feel him... we were so close... then I felt him being pulled away... gone... I don't know... can't explain it ... just the feeling if I could catch him, hold onto him... we would be together... but I could not... I reached out... now I feel an empty space, a feeling that he's gone... lost." She looked at them knowing that they could not understand, she didn't fully understand it herself, her tears still falling.

Sara could not think of anything to say but got up and went to her and hugged her trying to make her warm, give her comfort, and help take the pain away. Casey went quietly out of the room and got them a hot drink.

Later they then sat in silence, drinking the chocolate, not knowing what to say but not feeling uncomfortable. Eventually Sara and Casey went back to their bedrooms and left her curled up in a ball hugging the white teddy. As she slowly drifted back to sleep, her thoughts went back over her time with Ben -The good times as well as the bad, comparing the change in him.

Derek had been drifting in and out of sleep when he felt the change, it was like a short sharp shiver going through him and he realised that this time it was final - he had really won. He turned to her and woke her with a whisper "I want to celebrate our success my love."

Maria looked at him puzzled at first then with a smile of satisfaction. "Can you really feel it?"

He smiled as he reassured her. "Only faintly but yes this time I'm sure." Kissing her gently, then together they passionately made love.

Benjy was dreaming about sitting in the room with Daddy listening to the story, the one he used the different voices. He wondered how could Daddy be listening and not reading, they were laughing together. As he watched the two of them together he realised that they were by a toy tape machine, it was the one that had broken when Daddy was away and had been put in a cupboard downstairs. He knew what he had to do, and he really wanted that story but slept on.

Tess was restless, she was realising what she had got herself into but she could not make up her mind what was the safest thing to do. Perhaps she could go to her sisters and take Benjy. If she went she would have Maria and Derek after her and she knew she would never be safe. Perhaps it would be wise to stay, she did love them both and providing she was careful Maria was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The men had been waiting in the bushes most of the night and were cold and wet. About half and hour ago the heavens had opened, rivers of water were everywhere, and now they were quite frankly cheesed off. Then they heard a car coming up the path, "just one" the look-out man said. They had been expecting several cars, for the exchange of drugs and money. They hoped it was not just another loving couple, they wanted some action, any action would do! They waited and watched as the car passed them and stopped just past the danger sign about land subsidence.

John checked that Simon could still see everything. Simon radioed back that there was a clear view through the camera and that John should move everyone up as the two men were getting out of the car, leaving the doors open, possibly for a quick escape. He could just make out, over the noise of the rain, through his sound equipment someone talking and thought that they were getting a message, or possibly just taped message of what to do, as they had just let it carry on as they left the car, so it could be a drug drop. Simon also warned the others that one was drunk and waving what looked like a knife around.

Arguing the two men walked over to a hole in the ground, looked at it, then went back towards the car, as they did so the one with the knife reluctantly put it away, still obviously angry at something. The group of four agents had moved up quietly, quickly and carefully so as not to be seen. The look-out man stayed where he was in case someone else turned up. He was happy, snug and warm hidden in the van, out of sight in the trees, the driver who had been resting was now alert ready for action. As the agents got close they saw the men go round to the trunk, open it and struggle to get something out.

John spoke quietly but sharply into the radio as he realised what was happening. "They are dumping a body. Simon stay were you are and film everything." As he said this one of the two men, who were dragging the victim forward towards the edge of the hole, hit the victim in the ribs. The victim tried to get his breath back, with difficulty as he was gagged. "We cannot have a hostage situation! Just as they let him go, Pete you take the one on the left, Jack the one on the right; take them away from the hole. No shooting. Rick and I will go for the victim."

As John stopped speaking they watched as the victim was pushed violently over the edge. The second he went down, Pete and Jack moved, taking the men out. Although surprised by the noise made by the agents as they gave the verbal warning and tackles, both men fought for their freedom. As they did so the ground next to them gave way, burying the victim and hindering everything. The drop had been several feet and was difficult to get to because of the water and mud.

John and Rick tried to watch where the man had been buried, they tried to get some of the soil away from his head. Rick had to stop and help Pete restrain Jake as he had the knife and was not afraid to use it, or anything else, to escape. Jack was having better luck with the other one, but he was still a handful. Realising they needed more help John yelled through the radio to Simon and the look-out man to bring the van around and see if there were shovels in the suspect's car and help.

Simon fixed the camera for a general view of things, raced to the car and found two shovels. He also took out the tape and put it in a bag in his top pocket for later.

The lookout turned up and grabbed a shovel, the driver parked the van back facing the scene. While helping, the look-out man told John that they were on their own as he had heard over the radio that all the rescue services were at a bad accident on the main road into Sunset Beach. A couple of coaches and a few cars had collided causing general chaos.

John, swearing, continued carefully trying find the victim's head - a lot soil had fallen on top of him. Although the rain had stopped some water was still running through the soil, he hoped that there would be an air hole as he knew the victim could not help himself. The others were making sure no more soil came down and started to clear away from the lower part where they thought his body would be. The driver secured the two prisoners, now handcuffed, to the inside of the van, found a blanket amongst the junk they kept in the back and made space for the others.

Then John had success, the victim was lying face down and the soil was not compacted around his face and the water was draining away. Carefully, John cleared the mud away while the others carried on clearing the legs and body. Simon handed John the knife that had been taken off the angry drunk prisoner, he carefully cut the gag away and made sure the airways were clear and then removed the blindfold. He could not tell if the victim was breathing. They then lifted the victim up onto the edge of the pathway and tried to see if there were any obvious injuries. They could not free his arms or legs. Rick, who had some medical training, thought he felt a very faint pulse and breathing was very faint, as the victim felt very cold and wet made it was impossible to be sure.

They decided to put the victim in the van and help him breath as they drove to the hospital. Pete radioed to the hospital for instructions how to get there. Giving them as little detail as possible, he was told they would have to use the Medical Centre as the main one was dealing with the accident victims. They split the team, some would stay, seal the area off, check the car over and tidy up. The driver would return later for them.

While moving, Pete phoned the Centre explaining that they wanted to keep their arrival and patient and whereabouts quiet. She directed them to the back entrance and told them a doctor would be waiting.

They arrived at the back entrance of the hospital without incident. This was a large secure area where the garbage was collected and where vehicles could be kept. The doctor was waiting with a trolley, equipment and a couple of nurses. While Rick still helped the victim to breath John told the doctor he thought that they had lost the victim on the way as he was very cold and showed no signs of life.

The doctor didn't wait to get the victim out of the van before checking his heartbeat and putting him on a portable ventilator. The heart beat was there, extremely faint and ragged. John asked if it was alright for Simon to take photos of what was happening and the victims injuries. This was agreed.

They moved him carefully onto a trolley and then into a large room with a bed and all the equipment needed to cope with anything. The door had a big sign **Isolation Room Do Not Enter. Unless accompanied by the doctor. Use special clothing provided.** The doctor laughed at John's hesitation "You wanted it kept quiet. This block will not be officially open till next week but we have everything here and can operate without moving him. There are rooms along the passage and some dry clothes in the store room, so take advantage of them while we sort things out. Coffee and sandwiches can be got at the top of the passageway and you can use the office to your left if you want phone or computer. By the way I'm Doctor Richards" He turned to help the nurses. John was quite taken aback by this co-operation, usually they had to show their badges and argue for any help.

They took full advantage of the showers and dry clothes, as they were covered with mud and soaked through. As the others arrived they too changed. John found two small cubicles where the prisoners could be handcuffed to a bed, with toilets just within reach, so he could shut the doors and leave them. The other agents found spare beds and rested knowing they would have a lot to do once the information from the car, and hopefully the prisoners, came through. Everyone knew they would not be able to get anything from the victim. The background noise coming from where the doctor and nurses were working kept on being interrupted by an alarm bell from the monitors.

John rang his base at Seattle with the details of the car and licences they had taken off the men, asking that all leads be followed up. He wanted this case and was not going give it to the local police. When his boss started to disagree he let his anger show for the first time, his boss reluctantly agreed and asked him to find out what happened to the job they were originally on.

John remembered the accident on the main road and rang an inquiry to the local Police Station giving details that they had been waiting for a drug drop. So if they found anything amongst the victims/cars in the accident, he might be able to assist. He gave his mobile as a contact number so it could not be traced to the hospital. A passing nurse reminded him that the mobiles could not be used, or left switched on in the hospital. He went to tell the others and hoped that he would remember to ring the station later for information.

Simon came out of the isolation room with a bag of clothes, handcuffs and his camera. John waited while Simon changed his clothes, then as Simon got a cup of coffee in the office asked "Good or Bad news, there's only a set of handcuffs, I thought he had his ankles chained?"

Simon replied between gulps of coffee. "They will have to be cut those off later, when he has settled down. List as long as your arm for injuries, not too bad if they were single but altogether could cause problems and, with dehydration and starvation, not too good. They are warming his blood up by machine at present once that is done they will have a better idea of what is going on. But to be honest every minute he is still with us there is more hope. The doctor will give you a better report later. Didn't know you could have so many tubes stuck in you, yuck!... His clothes look expensive and new."

They cleared a space and took the clothes out, trying not to make too much of a mess as they were wet and muddy. They found the labels had been removed and pockets empty until John searched the shirt and found a wet, grubby photo. "We will leave that to dry. It looks as though it's possibly a long term kidnapping. The prisoners aren't saying anything but if we leave them well alone it might just unsettle them" he told Simon.

The phone rang - it was Seattle to say that the records looked correct, but on closer inspection had false addresses and names, also the car had been in an accident earlier that day at a point between Seattle and Sunset Beach. They needed finger prints to identify the men. John asked that all missing persons and kidnappings in the area be checked against the following general description, which he gave. After a sharp retort from the other end that the description was not good and a kidnapping might not have been reported, John heatedly told him he knew it was a very long shot but he wanted to know that something was being done, and slammed the phone down. He hated hanging around waiting.

Simon looked at him. "This case has got you." John looked at him grinning "And you?"

"Yeah well like you ...I object to seeing people buried alive. Oh! I took a tape from the car; it was playing when they came. Do you want to hear it now or rest a while and come back fresh?"

"Right, listen to tape, then doctor should be free." John called down the passage to Rick "Get finger prints off the prisoners, if there is equipment in the van." Simon laughed because he knew they had nearly everything thrown in the van. It was a case of it had been used once and was portable, chuck it in!

They found a tape machine, played the tape but no sound came so they rewound it for a short while then played it again...a man's voice was saying "I always promised him a painful death so make sure he is alive before he goes..." John interrupted "Well someone's going to be unhappy. Let's try it from the beginning. We'll take notes and then you can transcribe it later"

"Thank you very much!" Simon replied sharply, he hated transcribing tapes.

They started the tape ready to take notes, expecting the male voice, and were surprised when a female voice which was light and full of laughter said "Hi Ben darling I hope they are treating you well...Oops! I forgot you can't speak..."as it played on they looked at each other knowing they were not going to like what was coming.

Later when the Doctor popped his head round the door he stopped and looked at the two men sitting in silence and said. "I think you need something for shock I'll get it then give you my verdict." and disappeared. It broke the tension and they gave voice to their thoughts. John said slowly "I think I should have had that rest first." Simon looked at the list of names etc. he had "Can't believe I made these notes. What do we charge them with, not just with kidnapping and attempted murder surely? She was loving every minute, what was she jealous of? "

The doctor came in with brandy and coffee. Which they took gratefully, as John replied "Having to share her love? I don't know. I suppose it could be aggravated kidnapping maybe torture, impersonation I don't know but we have to get them. At present they think they have succeeded. There are no surnames, dates or places so nothing to go on, just hope our two men will break or he recovers consciousness. How is he?"

Dr Richards had sat down with them. "Still with us. His body temperature is nearly normal so we can take him off one set of machines soon. He needs help with his breathing at present and that could last most of the day if he keeps on going as he is. His heart beat is driving everyone up the wall, including the machine.

Just as you think the heart's flat lined it beats again, then a couple of beats and flat lines, it is very slightly stronger. I wish it would beat more frequently, we cannot shock it into a better rhythm, it's too weak. We nearly lost him for good when we had to shock him the first time, so now we leave him alone and watch and hope. His wrists were badly cut by the handcuffs and bad sores higher up, as though he had been in other chains like the ones on his ankles. We've cut those chains off and given them to your officer."

He stopped for a second to collect his thoughts then carried on. "Badly bruised all over and various ages, some could be as recent as yesterday, some very deep and could be couple of weeks old. As he has been deprived of some water and food over a period of time, recovery from beatings would take longer. He has very minor internal injuries which do not need treatment just time.

Cracked ribs, badly strained shoulder, no problems there - just painful. His lungs may get congested as he breathed in some water when he was buried but then again they may remain clear. We are rehydrating him, and to help him regain his strength quicker feeding him through a tube into the stomach." He stopped as the two men pulled faces at the thought of it. "Well it's less painful than tubes down your throat, if it makes you feel better. "

John took a deep breath "What do you think of his chances if he also knows that one person he thought he loved didn't love him and did this to get his money, also that his brother is impersonating him and also hurt the feelings of a person you know you love."

Dr. Richards took a moment to think about it. "Well his chances are good as we have him here and could put him on complete life support if needs. He will either be hopping mad and want to get everything back which will be good. Or just want to stay where he is now in a coma, we know that there is some brain activity but he cannot communicate with us in any way at the moment. So it will be a case of wait and see. If you have got his name in the list the sooner we start using it the better. It may just give us the upper hand. But at present as long as he gets stronger we are happy."

John nodded thoughtfully then said "Right! Simon go through the tape again, make a definite list of names and any relationships mentioned. You can listen to it Doctor if you think it will help. Then rest, which is what I'm going to do now. I'll send up a fax of that photo and finger prints to Seattle." He left them to it.

Jake was sleeping off the drink. In his room, "Tubs" sat on the edge of the bed brooding, it was silent in the room; he had no idea of the time they had taken his watch and shoes, when he changed out of his wet clothes. Everyone had treated him politely. Then he had been given a drink and had his finger prints taken. Surely they knew who he was by now but no-one had been to ask questions, just this long time of waiting. He didn't know what was worst, constant questioning or this silent and polite approach. He could not relax, wondering what was going on.

He then realised that Ben must have felt like this except he knew they were going to kill him some when. He shivered. Should he admit to everything and just ask to be put in a jail well away from the others. No... he knew they would find him.

_There was darkness all around, no real feeling, only knowledge that he had lost something and had to keep looking for it... he stopped once and a sudden a sharp flash of brightness came... he had not liked that, so he had to carry on looking... for what he did not know... only to carry on looking..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

The rest of the house was quiet while Meg was in the kitchen getting breakfast, waiting for the kettle to boil. She could not get rid of this feeling she got every so often since getting up, that if she turned round quickly enough she would see him standing there. But when she turned nothing was there and each time the hope and the disappointment left her confused.

She felt it again so strongly she had to turn and again he wasn't there, she sighed and wondered how Sara and Casey were after her dream/nightmare. She didn't know what to call it and hoped they slept alright, and remembered the dream she had afterwards. That was strange too, she kept on comparing Ben from before he left for Seattle to afterwards knowing there was a difference but not wanting to admit it and wondered if perhaps Derek's death had affected him more deeply that anyone realised, and if you add Maria coming back …. she did not finish that thought as the kettle boiled. She filled her cup and as she put the kettle down she had that feeling again and could not resist the urge to turn which she did quickly and jumped…

Casey was standing quietly in the doorway his voice showed his concern as he spoke. "Sorry, I didn't know what to do... either way I would have made you jump... You were miles away - are you alright?... I thought you were meeting Tyus early this morning."

Meg got her breath back and said. "Tyus left a message on the machine that I should see him a bit later, he had been helping out because of an accident last night and would be delayed going to the Centre.

No! I'm not alright... I keep getting this feeling that someone is behind me and if I turn quickly enough I will see him. I think the 'him' is Ben but this last time it was you." She paused and shook herself and asked. "Did you get any sleep after my escapade or should I not ask?" She laughed as she said it as Casey suddenly looked embarrassed, and carried on in a slightly cheeky tone. "Well I'm to be your sister some when, so you can tell me anything."

Casey grinned deciding he would not answer that. Instead he opened a small box he was holding in his hand. "Actually it is unusual for the sister to see it first, but I have no intention of asking your father first only giving him a done deal."

She walked over to him saying. "You're going to ask her this morning?"

She looked at the ring and at the smile on his face. "She will love it. Just don't promise Dad that you will protect her from herself because she will always jump in without thinking."

A voice from the other room made them jump "And what will I jump into without thinking?" Casey turned grinning and presented Sara with the ring asking. "Will you marry me?"

Without stopping to think she replied "Yes!!" then realised what she had said and what had happened then jumped up and down laughing with delight.

He put the ring on her finger once he had caught her and gave her a kiss.

Meg laughing with delight at the couple said "Let's celebrate with breakfast before I go." Amongst the giggles and talk of things to come, they had a wonderful meal.

With the light coming through the curtains Benjy got up quietly so as not to disturb anyone, knowing they would be getting up soon. He went downstairs to the cupboard and sorted amongst the things. Finding it he left the mess he had made and sat on the floor by the chair and fiddled around with it till he got the tape out. Now all he had to do was to find a machine that worked and looked around. He had seen Mummy and Daddy use the one by the TV, perhaps he could work out how to use it. Although he was a bit scared in case he messed it up Daddy did occasionally get cross and he did not like it his need for the story egged him on.

He looked at the machines, took a deep breath and pushed the tape in. He pressed the button with an arrow on it and nothing happened, so he tried another one and suddenly the tape started to wizz round. He jumped back, looked around to make sure that no-one had heard him and waited. It stopped and he looked at the buttons and decided to press the button marked "play" and waited. There was a pause and then he heard Daddy telling the story. He smiled with delight wondering whether he should run up and tell him he'd found it but got hooked by listening and sat still...until the end then rewound and started again...

Derek woke up and got up quietly and left Tess sleeping to go back to Maria. It was all quiet and no-one was around. (He didn't realise that he had just missed Benjy going downstairs, perhaps that's what woke him.) He was feeling very happy with himself, a few days and then a supposed holiday. He knew difficulties had been cropping up, and wondered if he should move it forward to tomorrow and then sell everything off gradually, after all no-one could challenge him now.

He looked at Maria as she slept and knew he had done the right thing, he had everything he wanted. He leant over and kissed her "Good morning love shall we go and celebrate." She giggled saying "Well nothing can go wrong now can it?"

"No. I think we will have an early holiday, how about tomorrow?" Derek replied in a light, unworried tone. She kissed him and said "Yes, why delay, we can always come back in a few months time. What about paying the men?" Derek replied "The keys are in the post. I just told them they would have to wait a few days to keep them on their toes."

They showered together, got dressed helping each other and still discussing the holiday when they started walking down the stairs. He gasped, stopped dead and Maria nearly pushed him down. He'd heard his brother's voice and a child laughing with great delight. Panic flashed through his mind. Was he alive or had he come back to haunt him?

Benjy heard the noise, knelt up so he came into view, with a huge grin and delight in his voice. "Look Daddy! I found the tape I can play it when ever I want to. You don't have to try and remember!"

Derek nearly yelled "No! I'll not have it here!!!" Instead, trying to stay calm, he started walking down the stairs again saying "Yes Benjy but you aught to get ready for breakfast and school."

Benjy jumped up switched the machine off and took the tape out as Derek came to the bottom of the stairs. Benjy's smile fading as he knew that daddy was not pleased and said slightly defiantly "I'm going to take it to school and show the others how you tell the stories Daddy!" then ran up the stairs.

Derek managed to contain himself till they were in the kitchen: as he paced around the small room the anger rose, he turned to Maria; Tess had heard the noise and joined them. "I cannot have that tape played all the time! Get rid of it!"

They looked at him surprised by his agitation; surely he was not afraid of a tape. They reassured him that it would only last a short time and then like everything else it would be dropped for something better.

As Benjy didn't mention the tape again Derek's mood lightened and told him their holiday might be earlier than they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Entering the hospital's reception area Meg smiled seeing Tyus waiting for her and expected to follow him to his office instead he took her to one side saying. "Morning Meg I've just got here myself. I want to show you round so you can get a feel of the place. The idea is for you to put forward a package that we can sell to the businesses. As you know we depend on donations as it's for people with little or no money or homes. It's for a nursing home and rooms for visiting relatives who have patients here and possibly some staff accommodation. I know you are good at your job so you are bound to come up with some ideas, which we can discuss after I've done my rounds."

Meg smiled at the complement but heard the disappointment in his voice as he continued. "I had been promised a big donation earlier on in the year, which would have covered a lot the work. It was to be given by this Thanksgiving but circumstances have changed and so far the donor has not come through and I do not feel I should press the matter with him.

So, we need to go asking for a larger sum of money to start the project and then hopefully we will get other fund raising projects on the way to raise the rest later. Earlier in the year Ben did suggest that if ever we needed help with projects you would be a good person to check in with." He noticed a shadow go across her face and said gently. "I'm sorry I know that hurt, I still remember the way you two would light up the room when you danced together. Enough said. Will you still help?"

Meg said quietly, feeling slightly agitated. "Yes of course I will. It will help fill some of the time I seem to have on my hands. It's just at the moment I feel unsettled it is as though something is just out of reach and, strangely enough, it is been getting stronger since we have been here."

Tyus thought for a moment and suggested "Perhaps it is just the atmosphere in the hospital and the experiences you have had here, apart from close shave from the cave-in there was Ben after his kidnapping and your father after the earthquake each time you nearly lost someone close to you. Now they have left feeling that something unsettling might happen if you stay here. It might go as we look round and you realise nothing will it's just an ordinary place with ordinary people. The new wing is this way it leads onto the area for development, at present it is the refuse collecting area, but that will be moved by next week."

As they passed the reception desk, the clerk passed Tyus a note which he read as they went through the doors which cut them off from the rest of the building. "Apparently we have a patient here who the doctor and out of town police do not want anyone to know about. I'll just check to see if everything is all right - the doctor is new to the hospital but is very good." He stopped for a moment as he saw a group of men in hospital clothes, quietly grabbing breakfast off a food trolley half way down the passage and called out "Excuse me but what is going on!" and started to walk towards them

Dr. Richard's appeared from the examination room and the men stopped what they were doing. John came out of the side room and told them to carry on and walked towards Tyus guessing this was the resident Doctor.

As Dr Richards, came level with John, he spoke "Morning Tyus! Sorry we've taken over for a while. This is John, he and his agents brought in a kidnapped victim early this morning. This area has everything and they wanted it kept quiet till he is identified, so I allowed them here without informing the other hospital, it was full with the accident victims from the freeway any way."

Meg had followed Tyus and was feeling very disturbed and moved from behind him to his side, sensing her increased agitation and remembering his promise that nothing happened serious would happen here turned towards her saying with concern. "Are you alright Meg?"

At the same time John saw her properly for the first time and realised that she looked like the lady in the photo and he'd caught the name Meg and thought. 'Surely not he couldn't be that lucky' and seeing her agitation decided to ask and hope. "Do you know someone named Ben?"

Meg froze, that out of reach feeling was almost smothering her and yet she managed to answer calmly as her mind raced on. "Yes … Ben Evans my ..."she hesitated "ex fiancé," and felt the need to carry on, "he's dark haired, early thirties, about six foot."

She stopped realising the silence and stillness from everyone and the thoughts about a kidnap victim suddenly hit her like lightening and with it the reason for her feelings became extremely clear. Her voice wavering as she exclaimed. "It's him... I felt him die this morning... but he's here! … It was Derek wasn't it who came back from Seattle!..." She grabbed Tyus for support as she felt shaky; she turned towards John as if pleading not to be right but asked. "I'm right aren't I?"

John quickly, calmly, asked "Who is Derek?" Tyus answered automatically "Ben's identical twin," though shocked at the thought of what might have happened ran through him.

Realising a lot made sense John took Meg gently by the arm and led her to some chairs and sat down with her ready to take her gently through what he knew. "Yes I think you are. Take a deep breath and hold onto the thought he is safe. Very ill, but safe, and I think you will agree in good hands." Meg laughed shakily with a few tears; it was a kind of relief because now all her fears could be faced and she was not alone.

John showed her the photo asking. "Is that Ben? We found the photo on him." She nodded agreement, it was, and took the photo, holding it carefully as though not to harm it. "I need to know what happened?" he said, his tone was gentle and confident, giving her the strength to go on.

She could not take her eyes off the photo and talked in short bursts. "He went to Seattle over two months ago... came back a few days later... his attitude was different but understandable. He said he had found nothing against Tess... "

John stopped her. "Where did he go in Seattle and why?"

She looked at him so he went on gently. "I think we both know things that will fill in some blanks, but I need an address, somewhere he might have been kept." She thought back and remembered about Franklin Street, the red door, and gave him the address.

John knew he was asking a lot when he phoned the information through with proviso that the house be searched and the occupants and ones next door be checked out new or old with follow ups as necessary. They were looking for a kidnapper's den so it had to be 'fine tooth comb' job with no information getting out a difficult job at the best of times.

He took the gentle scolding that because his phone had been switched off Sunset Beach police could not get through so had traced him to Seattle Office and was given the information that the drugs dropped had failed because both dealers had been in the accident and everything was now being taken care of by them. Also the ID's of the prisoners had come through and was as follows……

As John took the information, he realised that both his prisoners had nothing to lose by staying silent so would be hard to persuade to tell their story, especially as no deals could be made for either of them. Therefore everything would have to be done the hard way, and they would have to do it as the local police would be busy with the drugs case.

Drinking a cup of tea a nurse had bought her and half listening to John's conversation, Meg realised as soon as she had explained everything she would be able to see Ben and suddenly looked up saying. "What about Maria? She will be in danger ..."

John was startled by her obvious concern for the woman and realised that Meg did not now how bad it was. He decided to tell her what he knew, but he did not want her to hear the tape at present it would be too traumatic he needed her calm and thinking and said firmly. "Maria is in no danger from Derek. In fact she is helping him. So is a woman named Tess, she's Benjy's mother and Derek is his father. I need to know all about how Maria and Ben met."

Meg looked questioningly trying to take in what he had just said then exclaimed with disbelief. "You mean they were both in it from the beginning?"

"Well Maria had a similar idea as Derek; they later joined up as a team."

That made her feel sick but her mind was automatically thinking of people who knew them and said "Mark, but he was killed by Derek last year. Gregory but he is missing presumed drowned, so that would leave Casey they were very close friends till he went back with Maria. I could ring him; I don't think he's left for work he's a life guard." and felt a bit better knowing he might be around.

John took in this information and knew there was a lot to unravel. "Okay, but I don't want anyone else to know so if you were going anywhere else today, cancel it."

Meg rapidly checked through her day and replied, "What about my sister Sara, she runs a shop with me, we share shifts?"

John replied firmly knowing what family telegraph systems were like – one word and twenty knew in a minute. "No she will feel compelled to tell some-one else and so on. I want to catch them here and not let them leave with Ben's money and have to chase them around the world. I assume Ben is rich."

"Yes very." Meg replied quietly and reached for the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The doctors went down the corridor as soon as John had lead Meg away and Dr. Richards brought Tyus up to date on everything including Ben's treatment and introduced him to Simon, who explained they needed an official identification. Tyus agreed he could do this and went into Ben's room. Even though he knew what to expect he was very shocked seeing his friend's condition and quietly talked to him as he examined the differences between the twins. He checked that Ben's eyes and leg were free of scars and with the chest x-ray he saw the healed fractured ribs that were caused by the fight with Derek that freed him from the first kidnapping. He knew though there was no sign that his friend was hearing him he knew he might be and hoped his voice would give him comfort and knowledge that he was safe. As he checked the monitors he saw that there was brain activity which was another good sign his friend could recover.

After officially identified his friend to Simon he stood back thinking it all through and realised why Ben had been dumped now and John had to be told as soon as possible. But first he turned to Dr. Richards congratulating him on a job well done and confirmed they would share responsibilities and he would like another bed put in this room and would instruct the new staff on the need for silence knowing it would carry more weight coming from him.

The Fates were smiling - Casey was alone when Meg rang and briefly explained what had happened and she wanted clothes so she could stay over night. She also asked if he could tell Sara that she would be on her own today at least without explaining about Ben. After a pause as Casey got over the shock about his friend, he pondered about that one, they both knew Sara was in full protective mode over her sister especially after last night. So, that would mean her curiosity antennae would be working overtime which could mean trouble. But he also knew it needed to be done so said he would and hoped she would be too busy to think about things. He also knew he'd have to carefully re-arrange his day as there was no way he was going to be left out after this, his friend needed him.

Tyus walked into John's room and explained that there had been talk of a family trip sometime soon, which meant Derek could do a runner within the next few days. As he'd been in a couple of days ago to collect the paper work for Benjy and Maria to go abroad, he hadn't needed any as Ben's records were up to date. All they had to do was to stay for the Mass at the Mission which was about 4.30 and then most likely a party for Benjy at the Shock Wave. Derek's managers at The Deep and the Java Web at short notice if need be. As he spoke he saw Meg was very anxious and explained to both that Ben needed to know she was around and hopefully that would help him to come out of the coma.

Listening John realised they had a tight schedule to work to and could understand Meg's need. He gave her the transcript of the taped phone call, knowing it was better than listening to tape and warned her it would be upsetting but it would clear things up for her and hopefully she would know how to help Ben.

As they went to along the corridor Tyus gently warned Meg not expect Ben to show signs of coming round for several hours, he told her of his injuries and not to worry about the ventilator helping him to breath. And that hopefully they would be taking it away as soon as he was strong enough to breathe on his own.

In spite of the warning as Meg walked up to Ben's bedside she was shocked by his lack of colour that contrasted with the bruises on his face and arms, so much so she wasn't sure whether to hold his hand in case she hurt him even more.

Tyus saw her hesitation and gently told her at present he was sure Ben could not feel any pain so her touch would not hurt him and he needed that touch along with the sound of her voice to help find his way back to them.

Overcoming her fears she held Ben's hand gently and was sure she felt their connection, but it was so very faint that she knew things were worse than they'd been before. She reassured herself the fact she could feel the connection was a good sign he wanted to come home to them. For a couple of seconds she could not trust herself to speak feeling a lump in her throat, but gradually she geared herself up "Ben, I love you, … I want you to know you are safe now and I'm going to stay with you." To her surprise her voice came over clear and calm although she didn't feel either.

She jumped back in panic as the alarm sounded and the light flashed, but Tyus gently reassured her that was normal at present, but hopefully the heart beat would become regular and stronger and the alarms would stop and it would be the steady bleep of the monitor. Calming herself down she held Ben's hand again and told him she was still there and found a chair gently pushed beside her so sat down. No matter how reluctant she felt she knew she needed to read the transcript so with her hand resting against Ben's hand this time she started to read it and let the outside world drift away.

Tyus watched the couple for a moment then checked with the nurse, who would stay in the room all the time and left to reorganise his day knowing he would see Casey when he arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Time passed, and the prisoners were questioned without any result, which didn't surprise the questioners but they knew the men were unsettled that they knew their names and were going to search the house in Seattle.

In the town the sunny day carried on with its usual ups and downs for people. The family arrived from Seattle checked in and found their space on the beach and started to enjoy themselves. In Sunset Sisters although business was good, Sara silently cursed her sister for suddenly bowing out, especially as Emily could not cover so she had to restock and be at the cash till which meant little time for food or chatter. Her mind wasn't helping her either as she didn't quite believe Casey's story of a friend being injured in last night's crash needed her all day. Part of the day yes, but there was sleep time and doctor time so she could be back help her, not only that Casey wouldn't say who the friend was and that really niggled her ... male or female, old love new love?

It was nearly lunch time when Casey, came to see Meg as she sat with Ben. He came in quietly and called her name tucking his distress away from her knowing he had to be there not only for her but for Ben as well.

She turned and smiled and said with a large hint of hope. "You know he's getting stronger, his heart beat is regular the alarm has not gone off for quite a while." It turned to a mixture of worry, disbelief and anger as she carried on. "How are we going to cope? ... It was all a set up. ... How could she have been so cruel? ... I left him there with..."

She broke off as he silently handed over the big white teddy he had been carrying, she gave a half smile of thanks now close to tears and tucked the teddy down besides her, wondering how he knew she needed it.

Casey put his hand on her shoulder, seeing how it was all affecting her and hoping he could give her the reassurance she needed saying gently. "At least we know what happened, he's going to get through it and we will face it together, all of us, this time." He went round to her side and sat on the chair beside her and carried on. "You are his rock, Maria was right in that. You will be strong enough and we will all be there, friends and family to help. I brought you these." He held out her engagement and wedding rings. "You should wear them. You are his wife."

She looked at him in surprise and as a couple of tears escaped she wiped them away.

Casey carried on knowing she needed to think forward not backwards. "John, Tyus and I have had a council of war. I told them all I knew and we think that it can be proved that Maria married Ben under false pretensions and a judge may give an immediate divorce and/or the church may say it never existed. In any case you have more right to wear them … he would want you to!"

She smiled, put them on and told Ben what she was doing, then gently put Ben's hand over them hoping he could feel them and somehow understand that this time nothing was going to separate them.

_In the darkness he had found what he was looking for. He could not hold it or see it, ... just knew that he had found it... and if he followed the feeling it would get stronger... and then perhaps the darkness would go. _

John came and joined them to explain that Casey would show Rick where the gallery was and hopefully they would be able to trace Maria's account. Seattle agents had searched the house and found evidence of Ben being there, also some female's clothes - possibly ones Maria took with her. They were going to check some video tapes found there in case they showed Ben and Derek together, which would prove that the brothers were there together one a prisoner the other as captor . Otherwise Derek could try and claim he was being threatened by the other two and was a victim or he didn't know anything about it. He could feel the tension building up and told them the agent would bring the evidence that afternoon and told him to commandeer a plane if one wasn't due in.

Glad it raised a smile he carried on to explain that they were seeking any evidence of bank accounts in Seattle, as well as evidence of what the group did in the past years and anything Maria might have taken from Sunset Beach to prove it was premeditated. The audio tape would be enough to arrest them and possibly freeze the accounts. It would then have to be proved that the businesses and accounts were Ben's so until he recovered enough to do so the Judge would appoint a special accountant who would run things.

Seeing shock building up he added quickly that they were planning to have a judge, the DA at the Shock Wave for the actual arrests to stop any chance of Maria or Derek using Ben's money to defend themselves and they'd record everything for the trial. And so Derek and Maria wouldn't be surprised to see them at the Shock Wave his agents were going to go round town with video cameras.

Although Meg gradually caught up with all the information she was horrified that Ben might have to prove his fortune was his and his brother would twist things exclaimed. "How do we prove it? We know it's his! What does he live on till then."

Tyus had come in quietly to check everything was alright, and reassured her. "It will be statements from friends, and lawyers etc. As his doctor, I've officially identified him to the Officers here so we know he's not Derek but we are officially keeping him here as John Doe with no address. Technically as his wife Maria will be his legal guardian and she will have legal care we don't want that. If the judge gives him an immediate divorce, then you will be nominated as next of kin or me as his doctor. Don't look so shocked Meg, it will be alright we'll keep him here no matter what. He can come under our rescue fund that we keep for down and outs. After all, Ben helped me to start up the fund in the first place"

John turned to her knowing he could not wait for her to get over the shocks she was getting and said gently. "As you know the phone call made by Maria is not pleasant listening and it will make public what happened between you and Casey, but it explains everything that went on between Maria and Ben. I also honestly don't think they will just hold their hands up, admit everything and come quietly instead they will try and twist thing I say. I would like to use it at the Shock Wave it will make the people there understand quickly what has been happening. If I can I will just part of it but I may need all of it do you mind."

She shook her head still trying to come to terms with it all and saw Casey give a slight nod that it was okay with him she knew the only course to take and looked at John and said quietly. "I don't think anyone will believe what happened if you don't use it. Casey and I can deal with the fall out from it. You know that Ricardo, her brother is on the police force."

Relieved John said. "Yes, and Antonio, we hope to avoid involving them other than as spectators but its better they know sooner than later. How do you think your father will react? I don't want to have him attacking us as we arrest the others?"

Casey chipped in "I'll look after Hank, Joan and Sara. I think they will be too stunned to do anything."

John nodded and continued "I will contact Ben's accountant and lawyer just before we all meet in the Shock Wave to make sure Derek does not realise something is wrong. There's going to be enough strange things going on there to make anyone suspicious let alone someone planning to move on quickly and the one thing I do not want is to have to chase him across the States. I'll take a nurse who can look after Benjy; he will be taken into state care until it is all sorted out.

So we will leave you in peace until later this evening but I'll leave an agent here with the prisoners. They are still keeping quiet, well Jake has had a go at the bed but nothing that cannot be repaired. He does not seem to like being locked up! Tough that! The other one is thinking. Perhaps we will have more joy when he knows they have all been arrested and that it might be better for him to say something before they do."

With that they left Tyus and Meg alone.

Tyus broke the silence with a gentle but firm. "You need to go for a break." She started to object so Tyus explained. "I would like to see if we can take Ben off the ventilator and run some tests. It will be easier if you are doing something else. If he is not strong enough to breathe on his own then we need to put him back quickly, and it is not nice to watch and you will not be able to help - even though I think he does feel your presence. I know this sounds strange, but leave your jumper here - it will be near him. He can feel it, smell of your perfume on it and perhaps realise you are close still."

Tyus waved over a nurse who had come in with him. "I want you to go with Tina who is crisis nurse and she will tell you what we can expect, and what we need you to do when Ben comes round and afterwards. One thing is clear; you will need to tell him the truth about your feelings and how things have affected you, if and when he asks. You or anyone else, me included, cannot lie to him. Because of what has happened, he will trust no-one and he might not even trust himself."

She sat letting what he said sink in, knowing that it was true and for the first time realising how hard it was going to be. He would not just wake up and everything would be alright. She remembered how difficult it had been for them the last time and knew it was going to get worse for a while, but that they would get over it. She took her cardigan off, lay on the bed and kissed his hand and said gently, "I'll be close by, my love." and left. The nurses and Tyus took over.

Just as Meg came to John's room she heard him cursing loudly. "Knew he'd do it someday! Take me at my word! A Damn Liberty Corp. plane of all things, might just as well tell the whole world what we are doing!... Yes, Yes I'll speak to Jude and hope it will be all right." He turned to Meg as she passed by with Tina. "AJ, is he friend or foe?"

Meg replied, "Friend … a very good one."

"Right!" John said with a sigh and dialled the number he'd been given sorting out what he was going to say.

Meg smiled and carried on out to go to the café area.

After his phone call John left with his list of people to see and collect and left Tyus a number to call should things change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

In the plane waiting for take off AJ and Jude cursed as they were told what had happened and realised the legal implications for them and Ben. As they came to terms with it they discussed damage limitation tactics for Liberty Corp without letting Derek know what they knew as well as keeping Jude's job undercover.

As for the agent, well he sat in the corner quietly watching one of the videos he had taken from the house in Seattle and was making notes. Also knew there was another box of things to get through and he'd most probably miss the action. But, it had been fun commandeering a private plane… a luxury one at that … he reckoned he needed a bonus especially as he'd had to wait till they were actually boarding the plane to do it. Downside was he found out one of them was a self defence expert … the hard way.

In Sunset Beach on their afternoon walkabout, Simon was gently moaning that he was getting tired and it was Rick's turn to carry one of the cameras, Casey had got used to their banter and felt apprehension rising as they were getting close to The Deep. The group then spotted Maria and Derek coming towards them, walking hand in hand and laughing looking very happy. Before they got too close and as Casey hesitated in his stride Rick gently nudged him quickly whispering. "Take a deep breath and think of something nice. Remember its Ben not Derek, then introduce us and ask if we can have a quick look around now, before the people arrive tonight when we will come back for the proper pictures."

As Derek and Maria came up to them, Casey knew because their friendship had been strained recently there was no guarantee of a favourable reply, and could feel his anger rising making him want to strike out at both of them. Knowing he couldn't do that he took a deep breath and tried to look casual and hoping it came out relaxed greeted them. "Ben, Maria I was wondering if Rick and Simon could have a quick look round the inside of The Deep then possibly come back tonight? They are doing an advertisement video of Sunset Beach so they will be at other places like Java Webb, Shock Wave and the main Hotel. They think they might need extra lighting for tonight so need to check, if that's alright with you of course."

Derek hesitated for a moment weighing things up then deciding it would be all right said happily. "That's fine. There's only the manager around at the moment - I'll clear it with him though." With that he turned to lead them back the way he'd come, Maria walked beside Simon and started to ask about what shots he'd taken so far and where else they needed to go. Rick had to hide a smile as Simon lost the moan and charmed her beautifully.

To Casey's relief, Maria and Derek left as soon as the manager appeared and stood back to take a moment. As he and Rick watched Simon walking around the room looking as though he knew what he was doing and talking with the Manager Rick said quietly. "Well done, that sets the scene for later." then louder: "Simon, what extra lighting do you want? Don't forget we will have to check the restaurant area as well..."

In Ocean Drive Tess was wandering around the house, feeling slightly lost and thinking about last night and wondered if she was still feeling low after Tim's death. It was her first and she had to admit that, although her friendship with Tim started out to keep him occupied and as a cover, she had started to like him. But the trouble was her feelings for Derek were much stronger and wouldn't disappear they niggled in the back ground. Last night, though when Derek came to her, he was different. She was still sure that she had his love and knew it was not the same as Maria's. That was the beauty of it they complimented each other so were not a threat to each other. They worked so well as a team. Perhaps it was just that the chase was over and they all had what they wanted. Now all they had to do was to settle down into a more secure long term relationship.

As he worked Hank fretted he'd been on to the police again about Tim, but had no luck. The police had searched Tim's room and found nothing to prove he had been in danger or abducted so would wait until Tim used his credit card to find out where it was. They agreed to have his description published in the usual way but said that although it was unusual for someone not to take extra clothes etc some people did just up and leave to start a fresh.

His mood wasn't helped either when Joan had gently suggested they should advertise for a general help to replace Tim, he'd huffed and snapped at her. … He couldn't do it; it felt like he was abandoning Tim like yesterday's newspaper, which was wrong. After all they'd known him all his life, had tried to help him … Hell he'd even thought of him as a possible son-in-law.

At the police station a man handed in the package for Detective Ricardo Torres, feeling very guilty, he had meant to do as soon as he arrived but had left it until after lunch. He tried to reason with himself … Who could blame him; it had waited this long so what was a few more hours? … The kids had been enjoying themselves and he had some time with his wife without any hassle … that was what their break was for after all….and then belatedly he'd remembered the package.

He'd come to the station thinking it would be just an easy hand over the counter and leave it job, as he had been told it would be. … Nope. No way. The Officer asked what it was. … So he had to admit he did not know. Just that it was important and confidential. …. What a fuss. He had to leave his home address then as it was in Seattle had to show his driving licence, and then the name of where he was staying, and how long. Then after a phone call check the hotel it was a case of who gave it to him blab blab. Anyone would think it was full of gold or a bomb but it didn't tick and he had kids. … Then to cap it all this Detective Ricardo Torres was out so it was left on his desk. How the Hell was he going to explain to his wife a five minute job turned into a half hour … what if the kids had played up…..

The gentleman though enjoying himself looking around Sunset Beach now understood why Ben and Meg enjoyed it here and the contrast of Santa Barbara. But he was frustrated, just like on the phone, he just kept on missing Ben or he wasn't expected back today. At least he knew what type of businessman he was on the ground rather than on instinct. But to his dismay he'd found that Ben had a son and wife, who wasn't Meg who he felt certainly suited him when he was them and he wondered if that change was the reason for his silence. On the other hand he knew the man was one who would keep his word and he felt sure Ben would have told him of any change he had after all admitted in their chats together there were problems and he'd hoped to sort them out. Well he obviously had, and from his enquires he knew about the service so he was not going to intrude there but there was the man's son's party at the Shock Wave which was café so he could go there and meet him and get some answers then. So it would not be a wasted journey.

Benjy had listened intently to the lessons about families and enjoyed it when his was mentioned. But, he was still disturbed and in a quiet moment he talked to his teacher about his daddy being cross about hearing the story tapes he'd played that morning. His teacher gently reassured him that grown ups could get moody and daddy loved him and things would be all right after tonight. And when break time came she found a machine and let Benjy play the tapes to his friends knowing full he would enjoy the rest of day better.

Leaving the café area with Tina Meg was surprised how quickly and how much time had gone by. As they walked the corridor to Ben's room she felt apprehensive, it was all so quiet and the doors to the isolation room were closed so she looked to Tina for reassurance.

Smiling Tina said "They would have paged me immediately if anything was wrong." and opened the door so they could go in, and then went over to the nurse who was sitting at her desk in the corner.

Meg stopped just inside the room noticing the silence was being broken by the constant reassuring bleep of the monitor. The bleep was strong and steady and the ventilator was gone it had been replaced by the ordinary nasal oxygen tube so she knew he was breathing for himself. She also noticed that the other tubes were still there helping him as they had before, and felt happier as she started to walk towards Tyus and Ben.

As Tyus turned from examining Ben to greet her, she saw the bruises down Ben's back and then as Tyus laid Ben back onto his back she saw the ones across his ribs and down his side, saw they looked deep and painful. She shivered and wanted even more to hold him, protect him, and tell him it was alright, that she would stay with him no matter what. …

"Its good news." Tyus said breaking into her thoughts as he finished and made the bed tidy: "Ben is much stronger. He did not like the removal of the tube, which is usual and his mental reaction is stronger, so it looks as though he's coming back to us. Carry on talking to him about anything and everything, he may not understand a lot of it or remember it afterwards, but it will be something for his mind to grasp on to. You had a good talk with Tina and get on with her alright?"

Meg smiled as she sat down and took Ben's hand and said "I'm back love." then answered Tyus's question. "Yes and we get on well, I'm sure Ben will be alright with her. We even talked about staying at Surf Central when Ben is well enough."

Tyus smiled and carried on gently. "You do realise that he will not be able to do very much for himself for quiet a while. His wrists are badly cut and bruised and it will take time to heal. What if he wants to leave Sunset Beach, are you alright with that?"

Meg replied without hesitation "No matter what he decides to do I will be with him. I can't lose him again."

"Good! I think he will be alright for now, I've got to check on some other patients but the nurses will get me if anything changes. If you want music we have put a CD player in the corner, with a few CD's. See if there is anything there that could be useful as background, something familiar to him."

Meg nodded and remembered the bag of things Casey had brought her and found a pile of CD's and books he'd put in without her asking. She smiled, she had not thought that far ahead, but he had. She put them aside and went back to CDs and found one and put it on telling Ben which one it was. When she sat back beside him again she held his hand gently and started telling him that it might be fun sharing Surf Central with Casey and Sara...

_He had not liked the disturbance...It made his throat hurt... He realised he had a body...and there was a dull throbbing all over. He had to work harder to breathe now... but he did it. __**…**__ The darkness was there but, there was something round the edges now... __**…**__ He recognised that feeling ... it was back...it was getting stronger... safety?... love?... something he had lost... now, now he was finding it again... __**…**__ Strange he could hear something else, but not clearly... it was muffled ... but if he kept going he would find it ... he knew that now..._

Ricardo was glad to finally get back to the office it had been a busy day so far and he still felt uneasy about things. He knew he was expected to go to the service and be the dutiful son supporting his mother as he all ways had. In truth it was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, he was angry at his mother as she was the one who'd help fuel his angry resentful attitude towards his brother and Gabi. It had taken his sister's short sharp accusation that he was being like Ben's dead twin Derek that had brought him to his senses.

That accusation still got under his skin … how she could dare think of him being like Derek. Hell he would not have gone that far! True he and Antonio had a huge row in the Mission but it never actually came to blows. Close granted, but Derek had kidnapped and tried to kill Ben then fell down the cliff end of story. He shivered and wondered if that was why he didn't really want Maria to be with Ben and had privately hoped he would stay with Meg. And sighed wondering if he could phone his mother before she left or even better leave a message on the machine claim too much work and tell her about Gabi staying with him at the same time. Either would be good let her hit the roof once instead of twice, and saw the mysterious parcel on the table and picked up the officer's notes about who left it glanced at them then back at the parcel and forgot about everything else.

"Hi Ricardo, early Christmas present?" broke into his investigation.

Recognising her voice he smiled as he looked up and said. "No Gabi, Just something left, it's marked urgent so I've got do deal with it now. If you want to go on to the service I'll join you later."

Gabi gave a gentle understanding laugh and said. "No I was only going if you were, you know my feelings I still think it ought to be Meg not Maria with Ben and you'd have to 'blue light it' anyway so you might just as well stay." Then she added quietly. "Do you feel as though something is going on here since we've got back this afternoon? Spencer is watching you very strangely."

Ricardo glanced over at Spencer who immediately looked away and shrugged realizing that there had been something but would no doubt be told about it later.

Totally intrigued by the box now Gabi leaned over his desk and said. "Go on open it, it might be something nice. Where is it from?"

"From Seattle." He replied as he picked it up and opened it. Glancing at the letter taking in the relevant bits as well as the name and address he looked at the attached piece of paper. And recongising the writing wondered out loud. "Why would a PI have this paper from Ben saying "find the truth and my name" … and why didn't Ben call back about things."

Putting them aside he picked up the paintings and laid them down side by side on the desk, looking at them as well Gabi commented quietly; "They are good, that's unusual - the paper has silver flecks in it catches the light."

Ricardo replied thoughtfully thinking back, "Yeah Maria insisted that Ben got some paper like that for her studio. Apparently theirs was a one off order. Perhaps someone else had the same idea and he wondered who."

Then the penny dropped making him exclaim. "It's her paintings! Her technique! One looks like an old English cottage, the other is here! when we had a festival week, celebrating some firms that had been here a hundred years."

Carefully pushing them aside he looked in the box and found a dress and not understanding what he was finding muttered to himself. "Ben said she was wearing something like this when she went off the boat."

Gabi's questions butted into his thoughts "When was that festival? Perhaps she came back for it but does not remember anything about it. Was it fairly recent?"

Ricardo answered automatically. "No it was about eight months after that night. I was still trying to come to terms with Maria's death and every time I saw the decorations I thought she would have liked to have painted them - it was very colourful. She would have been expecting Benjy then, and the airplane companies would not have accepted her on board. She would not have driven, so she must have seen it from a photo, but how did she get the paper to paint it?"

Putting that thought away he looked at the list of information Mr Peters had gathered and muttered. "He's done a good job, says the things had been given to a second-hand dealer a couple of days before Ben bought them. Listen to this description of the man." His voice lightened as he carried on. "Male, thin faced, dark haired, medium built, mid-American accent, fits a few thousand doesn't it?"

Gabi laughed, and picked up the other envelopes, opening one she got several photos out and glad to be back to their casual banter as they worked again commented. "Hey look - happy families, its Tess, Maria and Benjy when he was a baby. I wonder who took them. Hey! There's one with the thin faced male, wonder if he has the right accent." Still laughing she looked at last one then stopped and handed it to Ricardo saying in a concerned voice. "That cannot be right? Ben did not know about them, did he?"

Spencer who had been on the phone noticed the change in Gabi's manner and immediately hurried over.

Ricardo took it and stared and pondered. "I know it's not Ben. I knew his every move. He did not go out of Sunset Beach for ages." And paused; not liking what his thoughts told him but voiced them anyway. "It cannot be... Derek... that would mean..."

Joining them Spencer leant over and said gently but firmly. "Let me have a look at those, and the other envelope."

Ricardo let him have the photos but started to open the other envelope dreading what it might reveal.

oxoxox

Would love to know what you think so please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Knowing how things turned out the last time Ben was at the Mission Father Antonio was quietly relieved that nothing had gone wrong this time and had noticed his brother's absence and drew the service to a close by blessing Ben and Maria's wedding vows and asking Benjy to join the group so he could bless the whole family. Afterwards the congregation clapped and greeting them as they turned towards them and they all walked out of the Mission.

At the entrance people mingled talked briefly before going and only close friends and family were left Maria checked round she had the two extra friends Benjy had chosen and gently aimed everyone in the direction of the Shock Wave. Annie watched her friends bursting with happiness that all her scheming had been right and her two friends were back together again. She nodded as she heard her Aunt Bette call out she needed to leave to get her piece off to the editor before the deadline. As she followed them Carmen looked around the group proudly although she was still cross that her son had missed everything, she knew she'd been right all along. Now all she had to do was find out why he never turned up and get him away from that slut Gabi after that her family would be all right.

In the Shock Wave Joan was serving Vanessa and clearing things away when she noticed a rather odd group come in. Odd because they were trying to blend in with everyone else and not succeeding because she recognised one as DA Steel, the other could have been a judge by the way the DA reacted to him. Perhaps the rest were lawyers or something and they were going to discuss a case over coffee, so she'd better get over and serve them. She hesitated as the group broke and sat at different tables and swore she could feel a change in the atmosphere from chatty to chatty a slight feeling of anticipation bit like waiting at the dentist or even perhaps actors waiting for the play to start.

She then realised that a couple of the men who'd just come via the far doors really did want to get out of sight, they were discussing where to sit with a man who looked as though he was in charge but trying hard not to. She knew the seat round the corner where they just sat down was the best not quite out of sight but good enough. And started to feel a little edge and hoped Sara and Casey would come in for their break that would at least stop Hank from moaning. He'd done that most the day but more since someone had told him a camera crew were going to turn up, perhaps that was it they'd all heard about the crew coming and wanted to be in the shots.

Feeling a bit happier she turned round and bumped into a white haired gentleman coming thorough the doorway. As he steadied himself he greeted her. "Good evening Mrs Cummings I would like some coffee and some cakes please. How is Meg ?"

Joan puzzled showed him to the nearby table and replied, "There's a seat here... I'll bring them to you... Meg's well, thank you... I'm sorry but I don't recognise you."

As she put the coffee and cakes on the table, the man gave her the money and replied. "Meg and Ben stayed at my Inn last year at Thanksgiving I'm sorry to hear they have separated. I won't keep you as I can see you are busy, perhaps later?"

Joan smiled agreement, turned and bumped into Sara as she came bursting in showing Joan her ring. "Oh goodness, that's good news. But you should wait a while to tell Hank he is in a bad mood."

She kissed Sara and smiled at Casey who followed Sara in and asked. "Could you save the day and help with the things in the store room? Goodness, are these the cameramen?" Looking at Rick and Simon coming behind Casey. "I really don't know what is happening; everyone seems to want to be in here." She noticed that Casey was looking serious and asked. "Everything alright?"

Casey quickly covered his slip. "Yes, it's the thought of meeting Hank." and laughed as he went off.

Joan smiled and carried on. "Sara, can you let these men in and help behind the counter. I want to move some things outside I thought Benjy might want to play out there if any of his friend come that will let Ben and Maria have a drink in peace. Don't look like that, I know you're not happy about it; neither am I, but we do have to live in the same town."

The cameramen mingled and snatched a passing coffee and the atmosphere became more relaxed. Sara went over to Vanessa to show her the ring, and was greeted with hugs and laughter of delight.

Meanwhile back at the police station, Ricardo had taken out the pieces of paper from the envelope.

On the top was a short note to say information came from a private hospital, as well as from the record of births. The conclusion was that Tess Marin Evans had given birth to a baby boy, who was immediately adopted by Maria Torres Evans, and that Derek Evans was the father of the baby. The date of birth given was a month later than Benjy's known birth date.

He could not believe what he saw. He felt sick; he looked up at the others to see what their reaction was.

It was shock and disbelief.

Spencer was the first to react. "I know the DA will want these now!" he said. As he started to pick the things up, Ricardo stopped him. "What do you mean?"

Spencer took a deep breath he didn't know a lot and knew Ricardo could be stubborn when angry. "All I can tell you is that something is going on about Maria and Ben down at the Shock Wave. The DA and some agents are down there. Just after lunch, she wanted to have the files on everything that had happened to Ben, Maria, Meg and Derek; the drowning and kidnapping etc. I was not meant to tell you as she is your sister. But I think after finding this lot the DA will understand. Shall we go!" Spencer got out the car keys and, as Ricardo could not think of anything to say, finished gathering up the bits and followed. Gabi grabbed her bag and followed them too.

A jostling crowd of kids and adults came into the Shock Wave. Joan greeted them "Hi Maria, Tess. Everything went well? Would you like Benjy and his friends to have ice creams at the outside tables? One of girls will look after them. There are a few stools by the counter if you grab them quickly."

"Thanks Joan," Maria replied happily as the kids, laughing and talking, pushed their way through to get outside again. She looked around for Derek and saw he was still talking to Antonio as he followed him through the door way and went over to grab the two stools by the counter.

Just as Derek passed the first table, the white haired gentleman sitting there rose to get his attention and said. "Are you keeping well Ben? Could I have a word about the Inn I've been trying to contact you?"

Still half a mind on Antonio's last words Derek didn't like the interruption, which sounded like work and from a stranger at that and said a bit sharply. "Perhaps later, you can see I'm busy at the moment." And moved towards Maria at the counter.

The man watched absolutely stunned by his word till he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a man who'd followed to group in slipped into the space beside him and said quietly. "Let's sit down a moment I think we need to talk. You know Ben …..

Joan, who saw the whole thing, was now sure something strange was going on; especially as Ricardo, Gabi and Spencer came rushing in and as they reached to doorway and Spencer's commanding whisper to Ricardo, "Not a word until the end what ever happens." Then they tried to look as if nothing had happened and found the last free chairs.

Ricardo nodded and put the box on the floor beside him, ordered coffee then seeing Carmen knew he had to avert a scene. "Mama sorry I couldn't attend we got an urgent call at work. We'll talk later when the family have gone."

Carmen huffed a bit seeing he meant it and asked rather pointedly. "Gabi with you by choice or only car?"

Ricardo heard the intended insult and said turning away from her "By choice we're together at work and at home."

Joan quickly stepped in. "Carmen your tea and that one's Antonio's would you mind taking it over." She watched Carmen hesitate then take the drinks to the table as she turned back to get the other drinks she couldn't help the feeling that Ricardo was really somewhere he'd rather not be and was deeply troubled.

There was the bustle and settling down now people were in groups and had their drinks. Amongst it all Hank and Casey had brought in some stores and were now stacking them behind the counter. Sara was with Joan, washing up and drying some cups and glasses etc both pleased that the two men looked almost happy they knew that two really happy men would have been too much to expect.

At the counter Maria and Derek were enjoying a private joke, Tess half listening and, watched the cameraman scanning the crowd then seemed to be coming back to them and started to feel unsettled, she didn't like to be watched in that way.

Annie toyed with her drink as she was feeling left out, Derek and Maria were happy quietly drinking after the joke and Tess who was next to her was no company at all. She started to look for something to do and spotted Sara and wondered if she could annoy her after all Meg was obviously too chicken to come and was just going to. When her attention was caught by a man in his late 40's and rather good looking with a definite air of command get up from a table and start to walk to wards them. She started to get into a possible pick up mode but caught the ripple of anticipation of something expected and saw the man who was near to Ben shift his position so he could see what was going on better even moved his cup out the way and knew by instinct she was not the centre of attention.

John stopped in front of the group and said clearly so it caught not only the couple's but everyone else's attention "Maria Torres Evans?"

Maria automatically moved round and took the paper John held out to her then looked at him questioningly when she realised the paper was blank. Derek carried on drinking but listened.

John took several paces back and carried on speaking and clipped a police identification badge to his top pocket. "I am arresting you for fraudulent marriage and the attempted drowning of Ben Evans…"

She spluttered "Is this some joke!"

John carried on as if nothing had been said "...Obtaining and trying to obtain money and property under false pretences, assistance in the kidnapping and attempted murder of Ben Evans."

Maria was shocked, she looked at Tess and Derek, then back at John and spluttered out "But Ben is here... there must be some mistake!!"

Derek put his cup down louder than he meant to, his thoughts racing wildly. How could he cover himself? He could feel anger rising, he had to keep cool; he had to be like Ben! Trying to keep surprise in his voice and anger out, he chipped in just as she finished: "What is going on? What do you mean attempting to murder me!"

There was a low murmur from people around. Sensing a story Vanessa quietly got out her note book to make notes and switched her recorder on pleased she was never without them.

Ignoring the outbursts, John turned to Tess who was next to Maria and said in the same tone. "Tess Marin, I'm arresting you for aiding and abetting Maria Torres Evans and Derek Evans in their fraudulent activities." Some of the people did not realise the name John had used.

Derek got off the stool. John turned and faced him. "Derek Evans I'm arresting you..."

"I'm not Derek! He died last year!!!! He went over the damned cliff!!!" Derek shouted and started to move angrily towards John, the agent beside Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the stool and commanded quietly. "Just let him finish Derek!" keeping hold of Derek's arm so he could not get up again.

Derek looked angrily at him and John, but kept quiet, the pressure on his arm was enough warning.

There were gasps from the people around as they realised the name had not been a mistake. Derek was meant. Carmen felt a shiver go down her spine and knew why the card readings had been clouded. She would have done anything she could to have stopped this, but fate had to run its course, and it was her family which was to be broken not Meg's as she'd thought. She looked for reassurance from Antonio but got none, just a look of stunned sadness, and Ricardo looked shocked, his fears were being confirmed.

John, taking a deep breath, continued: "Collaboration in the attempted drowning of Ben Evans, five murders, kidnapping and attempted murder of Ben Evans, impersonation of Ben Evans on two counts and in collaboration with Maria Torres Evans, Tess Marin and two others the kidnapping with a view to the murder of Ben Evans." He turned slightly towards the judge: "I ask that the accounts and businesses in the names of Tess Marin, Maria Torres Evans, Ben and or Derek Evans and Benjy Evans be frozen and handed over to the courts."

There was silence. Even Derek was speechless. Maria broke it, desperation and confusion sounding in her voice as she yelled at John "I know this is Ben Evans! I married him because I love him. Ask anyone here who knows us!! We have just had our marriage blessed! What the hell do you think you are playing at?!!"

The Judge spoke with a voice that commanded attention and asked. "Can you prove that this is Derek Evans and not Ben Evans?"

John replied showing him a piece of paper from the table where he had been siting. "I have Dr. Tyus Robinson's statement that he is treating Ben Evans at present in South Bay hospital and that Ben Evans is in a coma and so cannot be here himself."

There was a general gasp. Sara quietly but excitedly pulled at Casey's arm and said "That's where Meg is isn't it?... you've known and didn't tell me!..." Casey hushed her. Joan looked questioningly at them.

The white haired gentleman near the doorway got up and walked towards John and stopped, so he was facing both Derek and John. But, turned more towards Derek, he spoke in a gentle but clear voice. "I would like to know if you recognise me?" John waited wondering what was happening guessing that Pete, his agent obviously knew something as he had let the man come forward.

"You're the owner of the Inn Meg and I stayed in last year at Santa Barbara." Derek replied trying to sound confident remembering that Maria had said Ben and Meg had been there and really connected by hadn't got any more details. He'd never asked Ben about everything had never been able to ask all the right question in any case he could only remember so much and it had been Ben and Meg not him and Meg who he knew he could not have.

The man continued. "Do you remember the conversation you had on the second evening of your stay, it was with me and Judge Jones?"

Derek knew he was on shaky ground, but kept his voice steady replied. "Of course I don't remember every conversation I had with you and other guests. The main thing I remember is the lovely time I had with Meg, and it is a beautiful Inn."

The man looked puzzled and continued: "You took a lot of trouble to make sure Meg was not with us at the time, and would not be suspicious of anything going on."

He gave a short pause hoping it would trigger a memory and Ben would butt in he didn't so carried on starting to really believe what was going on. "So you don't remember signing a cheque for a half a million dollars, so that I could finish alterations to the Inn, semi-retire and have a manager in. The only stipulations were that the style of the Inn would stay the same and that your room would be available this Thanksgiving. Also within reason, a room would be available so you could surprise the family with a short break when the alterations were finished. Meg was not to be told about it, so only you would make contact.

But you didn't come at Thanksgiving, and didn't contact us so I came to see why."

He stepped back and turned towards the Judge and continued. "Granted there is no contract your honour it was only a hand-shake, witnessed by the Judge. But, the Ben Evans I met then would not break his word for anything, especially where Meg was concerned"

Everyone was speechless, and Sara was having a hard job to controlling a yelp of glee - it was typical of things Ben would do.

Derek erupted, cursing his brother and lashed out; hitting the agent beside him who had relaxed his grip on Derek's arm as the man was speaking, turning the table nearby on its side, knocking over the stools. The people around moved, some to get away and others towards him. Eventually he was subdued and handcuffed, the stool was righted and he was told firmly "To sit on it".

While this was going on, Tess had tried to leave but was stopped by Joan and then by another officer.

When some peace had been established, the debris of broken china tidied but left on the floor, the Judge said to John: "You have your orders. Here are the written notices for The Deep, Java Webb and Liberty Corp., also for the Bank Manager and Ben's accountant and lawyer."

Everyone realised then this had been arranged, the Shock Wave had become a kind of court room to put the official seal on everything. John went over to Spencer and asked him to issue the orders, and handed the others to Ben's lawyer and accountant who had come out of hiding. "What the hell are they doing here!" Derek yelled seeing them for the first time, and watched as they handed over some files to the Judge and then sat down.

Maria let out a yell of horror / disgust, as if she just realised that it was Derek she had been sleeping with and slapped Derek across the face.

Derek had seen it coming and moved slightly ahead of it, so it sounded good and he looked suitably shocked and hurt by it as she carried on yelling. "You bastard !!!... What have you done to Ben!... How could you!!!" Looking and acting as if she had been punched in the stomach, gasping and tears starting to fall she sobbed. "My God! Meg was right I should have listened to her!!!"

John had moved back to his table, watching with fascination. It was a good performance and he had to admit they made a fine couple together. As Annie moved towards Maria to comfort her, he decided it was time to put an end to it and switched the tape on.

As Maria continued her sobbing performance, her light bubbly voice suddenly came on: "Hi Ben, darling, I hope they are treating you well. Oops! I forgot you can't speak..." She stopped as if frozen in time and realised that it was over, they had lost it all. She felt numb.

Annie stopped just in front of her, not believing what she was hearing.

Derek sat stunned, gradually realising how the police had got the tape.

Everyone else listened realising how they had all been deceived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_He recognised the connection that had been drawing him... it was getting stronger all the time. He could hear music... understand her voice... But could he trust what he heard and felt?... He had been so wrong before! ... Something told him if he went forward he would be alright... safe... He wanted to!!!... Suddenly he was going forward in a rush...wanting to get to her see her... But the darkness was still there. _

_They had blindfolded him!!...Were they here?... Fear came rushed towards him!!!... He knew he had to fight them!!... But he could not! His hands were chained behind him!... No!!! His hands were free!...The men were still there!... He had to fight his way towards her!!... _**He lashed out with all his might **_and lost the connection_**... he lashed out again hit something and felt pain but the thing gave way**_... he heard voices in the distance he did not know them... could not understand them and feared them ..._** again he lashed outhit something hard and felt the pain rush through him … then something gently caught his hand** _... and he felt the connection again... it was so strong now …Her voice was calling his name … but he could hardly breathe **…** he had to fight to breathe … and find her... Could he trust what he heard this time?... Would she disappear again?... Should he even find out**…** he gasped for breath**…**_

It only took a couple of seconds to produce the organised chaos that was around Ben as he thrashed out.

Meg lost her gentle hold on Ben's hand as he started to and then thrashed around. She called out "Ben listen to me! It's all right you are safe." Trying to get his attention again and let the chaos of noise carried on around her only making sure she ducked out the way as he hit out again.

Tyus had tried calling but was now quickly helping the injured nurse. She'd been changing Ben's IV when he hit out and caught her. She and the equipment ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Luckily the needle stayed in Ben's arm and the tube came away easily as everything fell. Tyus worked quickly knowing Meg was the only one who could help Ben by calling and grounding him, his voice only seemed to add to the chaos in his mind. He knew the other nurse was clearing space and trying to make sure Ben did less damage that side, he also listened to what the monitors were telling him.

Meg gently caught hold of his hand and held on still avoiding him as he moved around and called out. "Ben!! Open your eyes!! It's me Meg!! You're in hospital!! You're safe!! Ben, open your eyes, look at me!!!" trying to keep the fear out of her voice and hoping he heard the love and trust in it. She knew that as soon as he could see her he would be all right and calm down. If only she could get him to open his eyes and tried again.

Handing the nurse over to the other assistants who'd come running at the noise Tyus hurried over to the nurse's desk and switched off the alarms letting the flashing lights tell their story. He knew the more they tried to restrain Ben the worse he'd be, he was fighting fears that only sight and consciousness could cure. That was why he'd wanted Ben to know where he was before he sedated him and had hoped it was going to be a gentle awakening as Meg was there. He could not wait any longer Ben was using up precious energy and making his injuries worse as he thrashed around as was coming to the surface. They would have to face this again when he was stronger after a drugged sleep. Getting the sedative ready and going back to Ben's bed Tyus decided to give his voice on more try and hope Ben would realise this was real it was not just his imagination.

When Meg stopped for breath, Tyus called to him "Ben, it's Tyus, you are safe! Open your eyes - look at me! Look at Meg! ...Come on Ben look at us!.. ."

_He recognised the different voice... another friend... yes!!... Would he be safe?... He knew them both now...** … …** His breathing began to ease now he knew. **… …**and the questions started again **… …** Could he open his eyes? **……** Hadn't they blindfolded him?... His friends were there...They would help him..._** He opened his eyesand saw ablurred image, but could still feel her hand in his**_ ...he slowly realised she had not disappeared...She was there!!!..._**he wanted to say her name but could not**_ pain hit him as memories came flooding back,..._** he gasped for air**_...and got scared again ... and darkness threatened to come..._

Seeing Ben's eyes open gave Meg hope but seeing them start to flutter as he opened his mouth trying to say something made her call out, trying to command him to stay with her. "Ben, stay with me! It's Meg. It's alright! Breathe slowly. That's right, look at me."

**He did as she commanded. … … **_He saw her plainly now and recognised her ... she was smiling at him... and felt her strength. _**He moved his head slightly and saw Tyus beside her**_... He had to speak to tell them what he knew..._**But nothing came**_... He started to breath slower, steadier...tried again to speak_,** but nothing came**_... and felt panic starting to rise._

"Ben don't try to speak!" Tyus said quickly seeing what was happening saw Ben had heard him and carried on. "You're not strong enough. I want you to lie still and let me look at your wrists. Just continue to breathe slowly and steadily think of nothing else. Meg will hold your other hand. Do not try to move yourself." Tyus watched him as he spoke, noticing the fear that had been in his eyes and shaking throughout his body starting to calm down and knew that was good a battle won.

Ben kept looking at Meg feeling that if he looked away she would disappear and listened to her gentle words of encouragement as he winced from Tyus's gentle ministrations. .

Tyus re-bandaged Ben's wrists, checked he had not hurt his broken ribs or his badly strained shoulder and set up a fresh IV unit. Satisfied no drastic damage had been done he told Ben he was going to adjust the bed so he'd be reclining rather than lying flat. The monitors still flashed but were now steadying down, which he knew was good and said. "I want to look into your eyes, does the light hurt? Nod or shake your head."

Ben shook his head and let Tyus checked them. But as the brighter light of the light pen came closer for the second eye Ben found he could breathe again and panic tore through him as thoughts crowed in on him filling him with fear.

Meg saw Tyus move away quickly and called out calmly "Ben it's alright, you're safe, we are here." but then his panic affected her and she felt her voice go and tears come as well.

Tyus took over, talking to him and gradually Ben started to control his breathing again and as he concentrated on Tyus's words and his thoughts calmed. When all was calm Tyus carried on reassuringly "Its alright, you are just coming to terms with everything. It's called a panic attack, as you remember; things will suddenly crowd in on you. Just hold on to the fact that you are with friends and we will talk you through it. I'll get you a drink of water. Be careful because of the bruises around your mouth." He watched carefully for any more signs of panic, there weren't any so went off.

He came back with the water and Ben managed to drink some. Ben tried to talk again, but nothing came. Seeing his distress Tyus said "Don't worry, it will come soon, just rest. We know everything that is important. The police rescued you and they found a tape recording of a phone conversation. All you have to do is to know that you are safe."

Ben nodded and rested back against the pillows watching Meg seeing her tears trying to keep his eyes open but they wouldn't. His mind was fighting ….H_e didn't really want to close them in case she wasn't there and this had all been a dream... he'd made her cry again._ He was losing the battle darkness was closing in and he heard her voice wavering and gentle. "Its alright I'll be here when you wake Ben."

Seeing Ben was asleep Tyus gave Meg a reassuring hug, and handed her a tissue and said in a lighter tone and a touch of a smile. "Well! I think we will have to warn everyone he comes up fighting or we're going to have more nurses as patients."

She laughed through her tears and asked "Will he come round quieter?"

Tyus thought for a moment then replied "Yes I think so. He understood us and went to sleep naturally, not drugged, which is very good. Now, shall I get you a meal? I don't think it will be wise to leave him alone as he might suddenly wake. I'll contact Dr Richards and get him to come in early and discuss what to do. I'll be staying overnight to make sure there is someone else around he knows he can trust, if he should have a bad turn again."

"Talk of the devil and he arrives." Dr Richards said breezily as he came in, noting with pleasure the change that had taken place from this morning. "I took the liberty of asking for a food trolley to be sent over from the canteen. I said I would ring through the numbers and this gentleman wanted to see Meg. He seemed to know John, so I let him in." As the couple nodded a silent greeting he carried onto Tyus alone. "By the looks of the nurse outside I think I just missed some fun."

Tyus laughed and replied starting to walk towards the door. "Yes! you could say that. Lets order food and I'll explain"

AJ stepped forward into the room taking everything in. "I won't stay long; I just wanted to make sure Ben was recovering and to give you a cheque to cover the cost of anything he might need now. I've made it out to you, Meg, as I assume you will be looking after him. We will discuss anything else as it arises." He gave a slight pause, realising things were better than he'd thought and said with a smile. "You know it's not every day you have your plane commandeered... a bit like follow-that-taxi but on a larger scale."

Meg laughed, taking the cheque from him. "Thank you. He just came round and it was a bit wild … traumatic. Sit down and I'll fill you in. I expect Bette will want to know everything, as a friend ..."

At the Shock Wave, John turned the tape off to a stunned silence.

It was broken by Annie slapping Maria hard across the face. As Maria fell against the counter and onto the floor from the shock and force of the blow, Annie yelled at her "You bitch!!!!... I thought you loved him!!... I tried to help you get him back!!...Words failed her she was so hurt and so angry that tears started to fall and she lunged towards Maria but the agent pulled her back with a quiet gentle warning that once was enough.

As Maria got up she yelled back at everyone "That tape is a lie!!!!!"

John turned to the Judge and DA Steel, cutting across the end of Maria's yelling, saying sharply: "I believe they all had a hand in the death of Tim Truman and as soon as his body has been recovered I'll apply for the warrants. I would like your permission to have the monument taken down in the morning, but I would like a guard there immediately.

Sara and Joan hugged each other, trying to come to terms with it all. Hank just stood; too stunned to do anything, Casey put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that he was not alone in his grief. He knew that Hank's anger would come later when everyone had gone he was essentially a private man and this was family.

The orders were given to the officer and as he left two men came in leaving the door open for a while. One had FBI blazed on his jacket and carried a large box the other was Jude, who made his way quietly over to Annie who was standing by herself shaking. He took her to one side and, as she started to speak, he said gently: "I know all about it." and put his arm around her. She looked at him questioningly, and then snuggled into the protection of his arms as he whispered. "We got hijacked by the FBI".

From the eating area outside came the noise of kids laughing, but quietly so as not to disturb the story they were listening to...It was Benjy's tape, Ben's voice could be heard as the door was closed.

"Bloody brother is everywhere" Derek cursed quietly.

"I am his wife! I didn't make that call! I love him!" Maria yelled knowing they needed more proof than the tape, hoping her visible distress would win people over, cause some doubt.

Ricardo, with Gabi's help, moved towards John with the box of goods. Ricardo's voice shook both with anger and shock "I received these from Seattle today. There are two paintings that Maria did, … I know her style. … one is of Sunset Beach about eight months after the drowning, … the other looks as if it is an English Cottage, both dated when she was in Seattle. … The paper is from an order bought by Ben but in Maria's name before the drowning. … How did you manage that Maria?!!! It was a one off!! And that can be checked and verified!"

Pause, no answer, Maria just stood looking at him, she could not believe that her brother would do this. He was the one who should protect her. She was his sister.

He slammed the papers down on the table "Then there's Benjy's birth certificate giving Tess Marin Evans, as his mother and you as adopted mother and the correct date of birth!!" There was a gasp and he carried on "These photos of a nice family group and friends!!! I know that's not Ben, I knew where he was every day that year!!!" He spread out the photos.

John picked up the one showing the stranger with Maria, Benjy and Tess. "Thank you. Now I know the connection between you all and Jake." Maria spat at him and started threateningly towards John, she was so cross as she could see everything they had worked for disappearing. The agent grabbed her arm and handcuffed her pushing her back onto the stool.

Derek calmly looked on, realising he couldn't do anything at present, perhaps later; there was always another chance if Ben stayed alive.

Gabi talked quietly to Ricardo as they went back to their seats and sat down knowing how much this hurt him.

John took command again "Your honour, I think you have enough evidence to annul the marriage or give Ben Evans an instant divorce. Also, that all new legal wills etc. made between the date of the kidnapping and today in Ben's name be void and that the wedding that took place between Ben and Meg Cummings is legal and that Meg is his next of kin."

The Judge looked over at the DA, and then to Antonio and asked. "Was the wedding that took place between Ben and Meg done in belief that Maria was dead, and do you believe that they are still committed to each other?"

Antonio although shocked like everyone else grinned remembering how Ben and Meg both looked at each other at the beginning of the service and answered knowing the truth. "Yes your honour Ben did believe Maria had died and Meg and Ben do love each other and will keep to their vows. I am sure the church will agree with your decision but it will have to be put before the other Priests first." The Judge stood up "Then I pronounce that the marriage between Maria and Ben Evans annulled in the eyes of the law. The marriage between Meg Cummins and Ben Evans is legally binding and she is his next of kin. I will make the necessary arrangements tomorrow. But it is as of now."

"Yes!!!!" Sara gave a jump of joy, nearly knocking Casey over. Everyone looked at her; she grinned back at them and then became serious. "Sorry. But what happened to Ben and what will happen to Benjy?"

"I must phone the hospital to tell them the news. Then I will explain" John replied quickly.

He made the phone call and everyone waited anxiously, especially as the pause while he was listening seemed to go on a long time.

John turned to face the Judge, although he was really speaking to Simon, who was still filming everything, knowing his need for the news and said "Ben's sleeping peacefully after recovering consciousness a while ago and he's breathing on his own."

He could almost feel the collective jump for joy that went round the room.

"I did not do anything to my brother! Those men did it!" Derek shouted back at John, trying to swing the blame onto the others.

John turned towards him and said sharply. "What about the tape message to the two men who were with Ben at the time, you gave them the orders, not the other way round."

Not giving Derek time to answer, the man who had entered with Jude stepped forward and put his box next to Ricardo's and said. "These things and the video are from the house in Seattle where Ben was kept. They prove that Derek not only ordered Ben's treatment but gave him a drug to get information from him, and then took his watch and wedding ring which I believe you are still wearing Derek."

Derek kept quiet but didn't break his eye contact with John, realising his hold over the men had not been enough they had copied tapes to blackmail him and wondered if he could twist it round somehow.

Without facing the Judge to get permission, John kept looking at Derek and, walking towards him with a voice full of command saying. "I'm taking back the stolen goods, your honour!" As he unlocked the handcuffs he lowered his voice but it held a definite threat. "You try anything while you are released and you won't like it!"

Derek gave a gentle chuckle and said as the watch was taken from his wrist. "You won't because you know I can still hurt Ben. You know the twin connection!"

As John took the ring from Derek's finger, he replied. "Yes, you may have some connection. But it was Meg who felt him die this morning and who has brought him back."

Sara turned to Casey, whispering "That's what she felt this morning when she screamed his name; and the night before, in the dream, the sadness - that was the phone call."

"Really?" Hank said quietly looking at both of them.

"Yes!" replied Casey hugging Sara. Hank thoughtfully put his arm around Joan feeling her shiver to reassure her, but also gained strength from her presence.

As John put the handcuffs back on Derek, he continued. Although calm, the anger and then disgust sounded in his voice as he spoke. "You know Derek, that thing called Fate you were worried about; it stepped in again. Your buddies got to Dana's Point and carried out your orders to the letter! He was chained, gagged and blindfolded; he wasn't strong enough to walk anyway!!"

A gasp came from the listeners.

Derek gave a slight smile of satisfaction - they had carried out their orders and Ben had felt it.

John took control of his emotions knowing this was feeding the twins twisted need but it was better the whole story was told now and carried on in a calmer voice. He still faced Derek but took a couple of paces back needing the space between them and carried on. "We were expecting a drug swap some time that night, and thought they were one set of our guys. So we watched them arrive and then take Ben from the trunk of the car. We could not risk a hostage situation as Jake was drunk, waving a knife around and would have killed Ben as soon as he saw us. So, unfortunately we could not stop them throwing Ben over the edge into a crevasse made by an earlier landslide. As soon as he left their arms we tackled the men, but the ground around us all collapsed burying Ben, but we managed to dig him out and got him to hospital barely alive. I will make sure that you are never in a position to harm either of them again!"

No-one broke the silence or the glare between the two men till the DA stood up and opened the door near her and spoke to an officer who had been guarding the door from the outside. The officer spoke into his radio and several other officers came into view ready to lead the prisoners away.

Tess stopped by John and spoke for the first time. She started shakily knowing her and her son's fate could be in his hands. "If you promise that Benjy can be looked after by my sister, she has two others and will take care of him, I will give you a statement."

Maria yelled at her "Benjy is mine and Derek's; you have no rights to him! He stays with Carmen!"

The Judge cut across the conversation asking. "Tess, did they pay or promise a large sum of money for Benjy?"

"Yes your honour" Tess replied hopefully.

The Judge nodded, "Then that would make the adoption illegal and therefore they do not have the right to say were the child stays."

Derek yelled back "He is my son and he stays with Maria, Ben has no access to him ever!"

The judge replied sternly "I think the children's court will agree with me that he should stay with his mother's sister. I will agree to that if she agrees to the arrangement whether or not Tess testifies against the pair of you. As for Ben's access that can be dealt with later when things have calmed down. Benjy will be taken into care over night. Tess, you can explain that to him now so he will not be too distressed. Somehow, he will have to be told the truth tomorrow."

Tess nodded and was lead away to the group outside.

Everyone broke up into little groups, trying to sort out their feelings rather than talking loudly to each other. Ricardo and Gabi turned to Carmen who just shook her head at them, he knew they would have to talk and face things so said quietly. "Later Mama." and went back to collect the box and follow the other officers back to the station. He knew he and Gabi wanted and needed to be part of the following investigation not matter how small. Vanessa was feeling the rush of a good story as well as the emotional disgust at what had happened to her friends introduced herself to John and got the all clear to print the story and to get a statement from Tyus.

As the people left Hank automatically started to clear things away but Joan stopped him and said firmly. "I'm going to see Meg and Ben now. I'll get one of the officers to take me." Hank started to protest that he would come; but she put a hand on his arm, and continued gently to take any sting her words might have. "You need to sort out your feelings over Ben and Meg before you go any where near them. They are a couple now and always will be. You have to accept that. Also you do not have to protect her in fact you have to let her go! You have to accept Ben for who he is. He will never take Meg away from you; he wants to be part of this family! And she belongs to him; she is part of him and always will be."

As she turned to go with the others, she carried on in a lighter tone "Take care of things here, and don't forget to congratulate Sara on her engagement to Casey. Let her go as well." She smiled and gently laughed at his shocked expression, knowing that Casey hadn't said anything when they were in store room, and gave him a kiss. As she left she smiled at Sara and Casey who were standing just behind Hank knowing they would have things sorted out by the time she returned.

Just outside as people milled around getting to their cars or preparing to walk away Antonio gently lead Carmen away knowing the shock was catching up with her mixing with her tears and mutterings about the cards. He stopped for a second as Joan passed to catch up with John who'd had seen her come out and said. "Give Meg and Ben my regards and tell them I will be in touch with soon."

Joan nodded and as John called her said gently. "They will want to see, it's not yours or anybodies fault."

The Inn proprietor stopped Joan just as she got to John and handed her a card saying. "Show this to Ben's doctor, it's my son's - he may be able to help and as soon as Ben is fit enough to travel, there's a room for both of them and any medical staff for as long as he needs them. They were both very happy with us and I'm sure we can help. I'm staying at the Sun hotel for a couple of days, so I can be contacted there."

She took the card with a smile and a thank you knowing his offer was genuine and got in car with John hoping for a fuller update.

Back in the Shock Wave the signs were flipped over to 'closed' as Hank, Casey and Sara tided up. As they did so they discussed everything that had happened, life in general and even though she was there Sara in particular as well as what might be needed if Ben and Meg stayed at Surf Central.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The group, including the DA, Judge, and officers, descended on the hospital all at once and caused quite a stir as they entered the reception area and went straight to the isolation wing without signing in first.

The bustle they created as they chatted amongst themselves and reassured security they were entitled to go what they were doing continued as they walked through the doors and along the corridor. And only stopped when Tyus hushed them sharply as he came out of a side room where he'd been resting. Having got silence and guessing what they were here for he tersely explained where they could go to find the officer and the prisoners so they would be deterred in insisting they see Ben and let them go.

As the group suitably subdued moved passed him he saw Joan and John walk in and by their concerned looks knew they'd been discussing what had happened in detail. He smiled and said lightly to reassure Joan knowing his tone would say millions. "Come to see the happy couple?" Joan gave half a smile and nodded as he carried on. "Give a moment for this noisy lot sort themselves out then I'll let you in their room. Good news is they are both sleeping at the moment and I don't want them disturbed." He shifted his attention to John having guessed the answer but wanting know for sure and asked. "It all went well then?"

John smiled and realised he could solve his new problem and said. "Yes it had its ups and downs. I'll tell you in full later. That is if we can rest up here for tonight." He saw the flicker and carried on quickly to reassure the doctor. "We will be quiet as mice and gone by tomorrow afternoon. Although I would like to stay and see Ben properly awake, so I can return his watch and ring, which I took off Derek."

Tyus smiled understanding it was a personal need from the trauma as well as a police duty and replied: "You can have the rooms for as long as you need them. I'll certainly not turn you out. Ben doesn't stay awake for long at the moment but is quieter when he wakes up now, so no promises." He gave a sigh remembering and explained. "The first time he caused havoc and knocked a nurse over into the IV stand, but this last time it was only a tremor running through him till he realised where he was and Meg was with him. He's not speaking yet, but I expect that to come back tomorrow after he starts to drink and eat properly and truly realises it's all over."

He turned to towards Joan who was still looking very concerned and realised she could help herself and them and asked. "In the morning could you bring some of his favourite foods and have a group breakfast. Needn't be much but a selection would be good, but no sandwiches that might knock him back if our assumptions are right."

He saw Joan puzzled expression and realised what her thoughts might be and carried on with a gentle chuckle. "The hospital food is good and if he wakes early he'll be feed. Your food will give a family connection and acceptance which I know you have. I want him to think of choices and forward to the future because his memories of what happened are coming back in waves of panic which leave him very weak and unsure.

As he needs to rest as much as possible I'm going to restrict visitors to you, Meg and John." He saw her nod of acceptance and as the crowd had gone into the other corridor it was quiet and said leading the way. "I'll take you in now."

The doors closed almost silently behind them as they stood just inside the room and took in the scene. The two beds were side by side so Meg could sleep beside Ben because that's what kept him settled. Despite the tubes helping Ben to recover, they both lay on their sides facing each other, Meg was curled towards him and they were holding hands. Meg was fully clothed on top of the blankets of her bed so she could move easily out the way if need be.

Taking it all in Joan then looked at Tyus and then at John knowing her questions were answered, her daughter had found her dream love and knew it this time, and these two men and had stopped the unthinkable pain from happening and whispered. "Thank you, both of you and your teams. I'll see you in the morning." and left before her emotions got the better of her.

Both men nodded acceptance knowing words weren't needed they were happy with the outcome as well. Tyus then went over to check things out with the nurse stationed in the corner. John stayed still amazed at the difference from the last time he had seen Ben and knew that whole night would haunt him for awhile. But on the upside he also knew he had seen a mother's love for both of them in Joan's reaction just now and with Meg's love Ben would recover and find a family he could trust. He shook his head and smiled at the way the whole thing had turned out and sensing Tyus was ready to leave went to find out what mayhem the prisoners might have caused or were causing now they were finding out their fates.

oxoxo

Meg was dreaming they were dancing in their room at the Santa Barbara hotel at Thanksgiving. She could feel the atmosphere of that evening and yet there was a strangely gentle tentative feel to it all which hadn't been there before. She could feel his arms around her as their bodies moved together with the music and she raised her face to his and they kissed. She felt her love for him in that kiss and his love for her join it and when they gently broke to carry on dancing she felt that tentative feeling disappear and their bond and love was there again. She felt the warmth of his body next to hers as he gently guided her through the dance till the end knowing what would happen next.

The dream stopped suddenly as she woke instinctively knowing he had moved and where they were and felt via his hand a tremor run through him and knew it was apprehension as he woke and sat up saying gently. "Ben, it's alright, I'm here you're safe now."

In the dim light she saw him open his eyes and watch her. She smiled knowing he knew her and as he struggled to try and say something she stopped him exclaiming as she felt herself blush. "You were in my dream as we danced at Thanksgiving! When we kissed you knew our love was safe, that's why it changed!"

She saw his slight nod and even in the dimmed light she could see that sparkle in his eyes was back. Then realising everything she gave a gentle laugh and said softly. "You were there before when I dreamt it … and I thought I'd lost you... could not catch you... But really I did, didn't I?"

She felt his grip tighten and then released and she felt awed by the whole thing, then with a small smile she tucked her hair out the way and gently reached over and gently kissed him ready to back off if need be but felt his gentle response and knew it was okay. … they were okay and when they broke she said knowing his other need. "I'll get you a drink."

She watched him as his eyes never left her and he nodded yes, not trying to speak now knowing he could trust her.

She nodded and slid off her bed to get one from the ever present nurse who would help if needed but not intrude. She helped him with it and when she returned from taking the glass back she gave a slight smile and sigh, he was already asleep and looked so peaceful. Carefully not to disturb him she lay beside him and gently held his hand again and then watched him sleep feeling very happy knowing they would never leave each and eventually drifted back to sleep.

oxoxo

Sunset Beach woke up in the morning with a buzz running through it and lots more people out and about. Vanessa's story was on the front page and she had been on the local TV and radio stations as the story broke late the night before. This had brought out the curious locals, sightseers and of course there was the cat and mouse game between the real camera crews and news reporters tv and otherwise trying to get their stories. as well as the police protecting peoples privacy and evidence.

There was also the official bustle as the police tried to protect privacy and evidence as the monument was demolished and Tim's body was retrieved and taken to the mortuary as well as searches of Ben's house, Java Web and The Deep.

At the Shock Wave though trade was good and chaotic at times Hank managed to take a quiet few moments to cope with his grief as well as start the process of finding Tim's replacement. In Sunset Sisters Sara felt as she was sinking as she tried to rearrange her rosters knowing Meg wouldn't leave Ben as well as coping with the extra people bustling in and out and was surprised by an offer of help from another business in the arcade and took it no questions asked. On the beach Casey checked the people were all right and he found himself starting to relax knowing his old friendship could be renewed in time.

oxoxo

Having dogged the on lookers Joan arrived at the hospital with a large tray of food and was greeted by John who eyed it hopefully even though he'd already eaten and was feeling refreshed from a fairly good nights sleep. "They are both awake and Tyus said we could go straight in."

She laughed at his expression and replied to the unasked question. "Yes, there is enough for you as well."

He gave a chuckle and said. "Never could refuse home cooked food."

They went in and found Tyus was helping Ben to sit up and Meg had put a table by the bed. The tray of food was put on the table and mother and daughter hugged and had a few words. Then Joan turned to Ben and smiled saying gently. "I've brought you your favourites with all our love, the others will see you as soon as you are strong enough to cope with them."

Ben nodded his thanks and Joan quickly pulled back to cover to the food so everyone could take what they wanted knowing distraction would be a good thing, emotions over what had happened could sink them. From what they saw there was certainly no danger of anyone going hungry for the rest of the day and Meg took a selection for both of them and sat on the bed next to Ben so she could help him as his wrists were causing him trouble.

After they were full and the leftovers were put away safe for later John sat beside Ben and quietly gave him back his watch and ring knowing no words were needed.

Ben looked at them feeling the emotions overwhelm him and tried to thank John, knowing how close to death he'd come but his voice cracked and he started to shake. He took a breath to steady himself and looked at Meg who understood his silent plea and smiled and reassured him gently she would keep them safe till he could wear them again.

Seeing the time was right for distraction Joan told them about the offer at Santa Barbara and got smiles of hope and Tyus agreed that it would be a good idea for them to go and went to check the details.

Feeling better than he had Ben wanted to know what had happened and knew they needed to know what he knew. He tried to talk but his voice cracked so words came out missed or half spoken which frustrated and tired him.

John gently stopped him and gave a very brief version of events as well as what would happen to the accused.

Ben listened and took it all in then nodded his thanks and tried to ask if Meg could get some things from the house and it could be sold immediately, knowing he'd never wanted to go back there again.

John got the gist of it and said he would make arrangements then seeing how tired Ben was getting made his excuses to leave. As he left the room he looked back at the group and could see the love bond between the couple as Meg took care of him so that he could rest and knew things would get better and he'd be back later to get a proper statement.

oxoxo

While Ben slept, sometimes restlessly, Joan and Meg chatted about life and the future till Tyus came back. Then they watched silently as he checked Ben without waking him then sat with them and quietly told them Ben could go to Santa Barbara as soon as he was strong enough to travel till then he would stay here. Seeing their smiles of joy he also explained that although Ben should be moved to the other hospital he would stay where he was under his and Dr Richards care and so Meg could be with him all the time. Then left knowing they would go back to making plans.

Later when Meg left with John to get the things Ben wanted from the house and a change of clothes for herself, Joan sat watching over her son in law so he would know he was safe as he drifted in and out of sleep and contemplated the future now her girls were happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Four days later Sunset Beach was quiet and back to normal as Tina and her husband followed by the ambulance with Ben and Meg went to Santa Barbara.

In those four days Ben still suffering from nightmares and panic attacks got stronger and gave his statement to John and Simon. Meg and Joan bought things and packed things, while Sara flitted in and out and silently watched as Ben and Casey reunited, and knew the group's friendship would be stronger when they would eventually live together in Surf Central.

Knowing time was needed on both sides Hank stayed away but wrote Ben a letter explaining his feelings for Meg as a father and that he understood Ben loved her deeply and would always be there for her and welcomed him into the family not only as a son-in-law but hopefully as son. Ben treasured the letter as a new beginning and understanding between them and though not being able to write through Joan sent his answer of understanding thanks.

oxoxo

When the police released Tim's body, even though his own parents disowned him, he was buried by his family of choice – Hank, Joan Sara and Casey with Father Antonio presiding over it and Liberty Corp. paying for it.

oxoxo

Two weeks on, Joan got a phone call from Meg asking the family, Casey, Aunt Bette and AJ to stay for the weekend. In a small chapel near the hotel that weekend Ben and Meg had their marriage blessed by the local priest. Meg wore a simple long white dress and Ben wore a black suit. Everyone could see that the bond between them had strengthened and how well Ben was recovering. Needless to say everyone caught up on gossip, which included Bette and AJ's engagement. Father Antonio, wasn't really missing from the group, he was there in spirit as he'd written the blessing for them. He read it out at the Mission in Sunset Beach so all their other friends and colleagues would hear it.

oxoxo

Another two weeks went by and Meg made a fleeting visit to Sunset Beach to be Maid of Honour at Vanessa and Michael's wedding as promised. It was then because Ben had not recovered enough to cope with travelling and a big gathering Hank and Joan took the opportunity to have a quite break with him.

Not long after Ben and Meg quietly returned to Sunset Beach and as they stayed in Surf Central the family as a whole grew stronger as they faced the memories together and worked out their future. Meg and Sara settled down with Sunset Sister and Ben kept The Deep but let the manager run it and concentrated on the Java Web and Liberty Corp. Now his finances were free and the courts had cancelled his brother's agreements he honoured his promise to Tyus made all those months ago and funded the extension to the Medical Centre. In their free time he and Meg knowing Casey and Sara would need their privacy found a new house near completion just off the beach and near to town.

Ricardo and Gabi had their wish and helped in the investigations by going to Seattle and decided to stay, when offered a swap with another officer from Seattle whose parents were at Sunset Beach. They kept in touch with Carmen and away from her influence, their love flourished and they visited Antonio. The friendship between Gabi and Meg remained close; Ben and Ricardo were always polite to each other but remained distant.

In all this Benjy had not been forgotten the courts had moved quickly and he'd been found a new family in a town near Sunset Beach. They restricted Ben's contact to letters to the new parents only but threw a lifeline that the case would be reviewed again and Benjy's views would be heard when he was older.

oxoxo

When the house was finished and Ben and Meg moved in with a triple celebration she was expecting a baby so she knew things would change and Sara and Casey were going to get married. Sunset Sisters was flourishing and Sara knew that having just got used to having her under her feet again she was going to have to look for a new assistant. Not only that Casey was thinking of leaving the lifeguards and concentrating on the conservation work at Liberty Corp.

oxoxo

In the background John had kept in touch and his promise to keep Tess, Maria and Derek in jail until the trial. The Judge and DA haggled with the accused lawyers while the investigations dug deep finding documents and witnesses to confirm things in Seattle as well as phone records between Sunset Beach and the house in Seattle.

John quietly went to England and got statements about the twins' childhood, and found out about the first really serious attack Derek made on Ben. Before that time it had always been just enough to annoy; like toys broken, small pranks of Derek being Ben and attacks in school games.

This one though would stand up in court and show the true history between the twins, he had an independent written statement of events.

'It had been at the last day of the school year and prizes and scholarships for Colleges and Universities were to be given out. Derek and Ben's results had been the same, both had got scholarships and Ben was to be given a top prize.

In a meeting a while before the ceremony it was explained by the head Teacher to Derek and his parents, that because of his behaviour towards Ben and some of the teachers he had not been awarded any prizes. Derek had thrown a temper fit and walked out telling them he would not attend the ceremony as he should have got the prize along with Ben as he and his brother were identical.

The children gathered minus Derek and ceremony took place without incident. The families and children gathered for the celebration meal afterwards. Ben and his parents again minus Derek sat at the Head's table. It was not until they were half way through the meal, a teacher passing the table made a chance remark to Ben, which he could not answer, he tried to cover but was caught out and it was then they realised it was Derek sitting with them and not Ben.

Derek maintained that he was Ben, even while the grounds and school were being searched by Police and dogs, only admitting otherwise when Ben was found unconscious and bound in an old shed in the grounds.'

Derek was sent to a special school where he conformed to the rules and accepted treatment but it was known that be blamed everything on Ben.

As soon as he could, Ben left home, but kept in touch hoping it would bring Derek some peace and the family would reunite sometime in the future. It never happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Months past and the trial they all knew had to come … came and was to be held out of town.

The Trial Judge was of the old school had a mind of his own when it came to lawyers and DAs and decided to hear all episodes as one case and that nothing could be left out by either side. The DA sighed knowing this would take a while and it would not be the short case they'd hoped for.

After the jury had been sworn in the DA insisted Tyus gave his evidence about Derek's power over Ben regarding the headaches and the possible life threat. On close questioning he had to agree that there was no firm medical proof, it was only Ben's say so. The Judge nodded noting his concerns and promised to keep it in mind and expected no tricks from either side as they would be counted against them. He then looked round the court and eyeing the members concerned explained that having a witness on a tv screen would make things look and feel like a soap opera therefore everyone would appear in this court so that the jury could get a real feel of what was supposed to have happened between the accused and the twin.

So the past years were put under the microscope and the murders on the island were remembered and the police statement that they thought Grogon had committed the murders as well as the fact they had no hard proof that Derek did them were read and churned over. Tim's statement about Mark's last words, and the injuries to Derek caused by Tim were supplemented by notes found in Tim's room covering the months up to his death and helped to shed light on some points and shed light on why he died.

These fragmented notes led to the speculation being tossed around by the defence that it was Tess who actually killed Tim and was now blaming Derek for it to save her own skin. As Eddie's part in the kidnapping was brought to light so was his murder and the fact it was still an open through lack of evidence. And it was left to the DA to reiterate that Derek had the most to lose should either Eddie or Tim had gone public on what was or had happened then or they wanted more for their silence so was a threat the group and had to be disposed of. As the twins had the same DNA that evidence got twisted till the Judge got tired of it and put it to one side.

Understandably a ripple of shock had gone through the jury as they heard the past history; the kidnappings, murders, the deceit, the phone message, saw the videos of Seattle, at Dana's Point, and the photos of Ben's injuries.

They were relieved when it was clear that Ben had recovered because Meg using her married name and obviously expecting took the stand and gave her evidence. She gained their respect particularly when she remained calm as the defence lawyers tried to twist her actions to their advantage as they went through her past with Ben.

Through it all Derek, Maria, Jake and Tubs sat silent showing little or no emotion, they had refused to make clear statements against one another or about anything that had happened. When it was clear none of them were going to take the stand the Judge eyed them and insisted that their statements as confusing or boring with 'No Comments' would be read out by the officers who took them.

After that Tess who'd pleaded guilty to some charges was escorted into the court to give her statements against the other accused. She faltered at first then carried on and the Judge warned the accused lawyers to stop harassing this witness and at the end told her to leave the court but she would return at the end of the trail for sentencing.

oxoxo

Now as the case was drawing to a close there was a mixture of relief and anticipation as everyone waited for Ben to take the stand. As they waited from his advantage point John hoped they had covered all angles, each day everyone had been searched on entry as the Judge insisted that there would only be the usual guards and that non of the accused would be shackled as that would be prejudging the outcome.

The doors opened and Ben walked through the court to take the Stand beside the Judge. As he did John felt the ripple of surprise that ran through the people in the courtroom and realised they had expected a victim to enter. Someone who felt threatened and unsure of himself, but Ben wasn't that, he walked in, smart, handsome, very much in control of himself and with a friendly aura.

John noted the twins wore the same coloured shirt and type of trousers and not the standard white shirt and dark trousers and as neither had been in contact with the other it had to be a twin thing. He also realised that most of the people in the court hadn't seen the twins together and were surprised to see they were actually identical.

When Ben passed Meg, who was siting in an aisle seat, no one could miss the love and strength that passed between them as they smiled a brief greeting to each other.

John could see both twins and noticed the subtle change in Derek as soon as Ben had entered the court. It was more a sense of alertness and tension he picked up from the twin and it reminded him of a cat who waiting in the shadows had just spotted it's prey and was now sitting absolutely still for the right moment to pounce, knowing a movement would give everything away. He saw Maria lean over and whisper something to Derek and got no obvious reaction, he also noticed that neither brother looked or acknowledge the other and hoped Ben was not getting the headache Derek could give him.

He felt the tension rise in his body, it was the same kind that he had when he sent an agent into a very dangerous situation. And knew without a doubt that this was what Derek had been waiting for - a chance to get close to his brother again and to finish the job off properly this time. As Derek was unarmed he knew there was only one way Derek could achieve it.

oxoxo

Ben stayed focused as he took the Stand and was sworn in then sat and looked into the well of the court. He knew his brother was there but ignored him and was relieved but also a little worried that there wasn't a splitting headache that he'd expected knowing his brother could get to him that way. There was instead a slight ache, which he'd had on waking and knew that was just normal tension, just like anyone else facing the court. He concentrated on answering the questions by both lawyers and the DA regarding his treatment in Seattle as well as everything else.

Through out it all his quiet charm and control was not lost on the press or court as a whole.

As Ben finished feeling as though he'd been there for days rather than an hour or more everyone relaxed and the Judge gave a nod of satisfaction, knowing he had been right to make Ben take the Stand here in court. He knew everyone had understood the fear he must have felt and saw how he had coped and knew without a shadow of doubt what the verdicts would be in spite of the defence lawyers twists and turns. He would have liked to have had the other twin take the stand to see if he was as calm as this one as well as having the other put through the mill to see their reactions. He knew he couldn't and nodded again to indicate that Ben could step down and the lawyers and DA would realise the summing up was next.

The court room was silent and John saw Meg was on edge and could not blame her, it had not been easy to hear it all again from Ben's point of view. Trusting his gut feeling he kept watching Derek as Ben got up to step down from the Stand.

Taking a step away from the Stand Ben shook his head once to clear the splitting headache that had suddenly come on.

As he did so there was a quiet short sharp command from across the court room that cut across the silence. "Time to die Ben."

It took a moment for people to register what and who had said it recognising the voice that should have come from the person who'd just been on the Stand.

In that moment Ben stumbled, put a hand to his head, gasped and collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

It was that quick ... that easy.

Just as he landed on the floor, Meg got out of her seat and started to walk quickly towards him, feeling dread and everything else but trying to keep command and love in her voice as she called out. "Ben listen to me! It's Meg stay with me! Ben listen to me. It's Meg stay with me! ....."

The guard nearest Derek on the other side of the court automatically moved towards Ben as he fell and in doing so passed Derek.

As soon as the guard was moving Derek was ready knowing it would happen and was out of his seat getting the guard from behind and grabbing for the guard's gun. It was now or never … all or nothing.

Maria had also been waiting and moved towards the other guard to keep him out of Derek's way and give them another hostage. The guard saw the movement and turned to meet the threat.

The guard that Derek was using as a shield was shorter and heavier build than Derek, and started to drop as a dead weight. Knowing his job and thereby leaving Derek's chest exposed.

In that short time John, brought out his gun and aimed for Derek's chest and fired. He knew a head shot would be difficult and dangerous there were people behind Derek and the guard. Leg shot impossible too many of them.

As the bullet left his gun he fleetingly hoped he would miss the guard and prayed that Tyus was right that Derek would lose control if dead or unconscious and would not take Ben with him.

Derek staggered, let go of the guard and collapsed bleeding and gasping for air and feeling the pain start to cloud his mind.

The guard rolled clear and stayed down, checking for his gun and watching Derek. He knew getting up could cost his life so staying down and watching to move later was better.

As John watched gun still aimed he remembered Ben's words in the early hours of the morning when they had met in hotel corridors because neither of them could sleep properly. "When Derek tries something, don't miss and help Casey look after Meg if it goes wrong." He'd said it quietly, not in fear; it was a statement giving him (John) permission to do whatever he had to do and accept whatever happened without guilt.

As soon as Derek was shot Maria had collapsed in tears calling his name and went to him the guard she had knocked over forgotten. The guard knowing the dangers made sure he was okay before getting up in such a way he could act if need be. The other two accused and lawyers sat still knowing a movement could cost them their lives.

oxoxo

From the other side of the courtroom keeping out of the line of fire Dr Richards who had been with Tyus, moved towards Derek, Tyus and Sara followed Meg to Ben. Both doctors wore protective jackets and had taken small first aid kits with them, just in case and knew what to do.

The Judge sat silent shocked but alert and when it was obvious to him it was safe tried to clear the court with an order. But no-one moved or made a sound they sat quietly waiting ... hoping. The doors opened and the paramedics came in quickly and after a while it became clear to everyone that Derek had died.

On the other side of the court Tyus and a paramedic were still trying to revive Ben. Meg sat awkwardly beside him holding his hand talking to him.

As he watched a stray thought flashed through John's mind, 'all it needed now was for the baby to come early and then there would be utter chaos.'

He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Casey with a police officer and he came back to what he had to do and done. Knowing it had been the only thing to do he gave the officer his gun, and then walked with Casey out of the aisle so that the stretcher could come through. He realised that time had slowed only in his mind it had only taken a few minutes and remembered the way the group had insisted they staying together. It was as if they were protecting and getting strength from each other, now they were back together again giving Ben strength he needed.

As he and Casey approached the group he saw Tyus looking concerned moved back from Ben, saying something to quietly Meg before he moved back and removed Ben's breathing mask. For one moment John thought the worst had happened and felt his heart sink. But then that flicker of hope as he saw Ben move slightly, then open his eyes and look towards Meg and started to say something. He saw Tyus look over towards Derek and give a yes answer and knew what had been asked and felt relieved – they had been right Derek couldn't take Ben with him.

They joined the group Casey went to Sara and in doing so touched Ben's shoulder and said a quiet word and saw the nod from Ben. John didn't want to intrude but knew Ben wanted him close so he stayed to one side still getting over the shock he always felt when a person was killed. He watched Ben as he tried to get up and saw Tyus put a hand on his shoulder to slow him down and quietly insisted he sat on the floor. He was not surprised it didn't take much persuading to keep Ben where he was and that Ben put his arms around Meg and knew it was a case of protection and getting strength as the paramedics had now transferred Derek's onto the stretcher and were ready to take him out of the court room.

oxoxo

As the body passed them Ben was still coming to terms with what had happened and felt the deep sadness and lose. He knew also it was mingled with relief that it was over and he hoped that his brother though bad was going to find peace. He looked at the shroud and quietly said goodbye and felt Meg's reassuring hand over his and felt her love again.

Then he felt another hand on his shoulder and heard Tyus's quiet voice telling him it was all right to get up now and then sit on the chair and he wanted him in hospital for a check up. He nodded and said firmly. "South Bay not the one here." he wanted to go home and be with Meg and their family.

Tyus nodded happy with that.

As Ben steadied himself he knew John was beside and looked at him and could see the pain and said quietly. "Thank you. I know it was hard for you … in some ways I think it was for the best. He can't hurt anyone or be hurt."

John nodded and helped him sit down, the group gradually dispersed ready to collect the cars for the journey home.

The court room was quiet now that a distraught Maria had been lead away, the people still sat and waited and the Judge looked at them and said. "This court will be adjourned till the morning when the closing speeches and verdict will be heard. Members of the press you know what went on here and so do the views so don't make a meal of it."

Everyone quietly left the court knowing there would be a lot to talk about it had gone out on the local court television channel and would have been on the other channels as soon as Ben had collapsed.

oxoxo

The next morning in court there was an air of anti-climax, after all nothing could top what had happened yesterday. The press and tv crews tutted with annoyance as they realised Ben and Meg were not there they had tried the hotel and got no joy and thought they would be here. The annoyance turned to worry as they realised that Casey and the FBI officer and team were they only ones there. Then their attention was taken as the defendants and lawyers walked in and took their seats. Everyone noted that it was just the two men and Tess and started debating whether Maria was still too distraught to attend and would be given details of her sentence in her absence. Everyone knew what the outcome would be regardless of the summing up.

The Jury and then Judge arrived and shushed everyone with a look as he sat down he waited a moment for complete silence then said gravely. "Mr and Mrs Ben Evans are all right and will not be attending the court. Members of the Press once you leave this court you will leave this family totally alone. Members of the Jury the closing speeches from both parties will include Derek and Maria's part in this affair, but you need to deal with the guilt or otherwise of the other defendants.

It is with regret that I have to inform you and this court that this morning that Maria Torres died in her sleep during the night. There were no signs for foul play or suicide and there will be a post-mortem carried out later today. This must not cloud your minds as you come to your conclusion."

As the buzz went round the court, John remembered what Maria had said about Meg being Ben's rock and that Ben would not have survived her death. And wondered if Derek had been Maria's rock and she had been fighting not only for her love but her life. Everyone started to settle down again and he caught Casey's eye and saw a nod and realised he'd most probably been thinking the same and knew Ben and Meg would be closely watched by family and friends.

The speeches from the lawyers were short and the jury did not take long to come to a guilty verdict in all cases. The Judge told them that in view of the circumstances the length of the prison sentences and where would be announced at a later date and added the two men would face other charges for previous crimes.

John and Casey sighed and looked at each other, it was what they had wanted and hoped for and then waited till everyone left the court before making their way back to Sunset Beach.

oxoxo

A week later, the police made sure that the small family funeral was kept private. Father Antonio took the service while Ben, Carmen and Ricardo watched as Maria and Derek were laid to rest side by side, next to Maria's father.

oxoxo

A couple of months later family and friends gathered at Ben's house to welcome the proud parents home from hospital with their baby daughter Sophia Joan Evans, named after the two grandmothers.

Six months later, there was a grand exodus of the Cummings, Mitchums and Evans families as they all went to Europe for a holiday to celebrate a new beginning. Joan got her drive round Paris in the red convertible with Hank. Meg, Ben and Sophia had their trip to Venice and Sara and Casey enjoyed exploring everywhere.

oxoxo

Sophia was joined a year later by John Richard Evans, named after the people who had saved Ben's life and were now firm friends (Tyus was godfather to both children). The children were pure mischief and had good looks that melted people's hearts and the whole family had a connection that meant they knew when the others were in trouble. Sara and Casey took the fast track and had twins a boy and a girl and Hank and Joan well they enjoyed being the doting grandparents.

**The End**

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it … Would love to know what you thought of it.

(Wrote in 2000 and revised 2006)


End file.
